Athéna Potter
by LXS
Summary: Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Prologue**

La pluie tombait drue en cette belle matinée de juillet. James Potter avait terminé ses devoirs depuis plus d'une semaine, et aidait son père à faire des recherches très poussées sur divers sorts. Depuis son réveil le jeune homme de quinze ans sentait dans l'air ambiant comme une attente, comme si ce jour serait un tournant essentiel pour la communauté sorcière anglaise, et surtout pour sa famille...

_20 ans plus tard__,__ devant les ruines de Poudlard_,

Voldemort venait d'être vaincu par Harry Potter, le jeune homme à la célèbre cicatrice l'avait froidement achever. Craignant pour la communauté Albus Dumbledore envoya en traitre un avada à Harry qui épuiser ne put répliquer, mais ce que le vieux sorcier ne savait pas c'est que le jeune homme avait appris ce que l'on complotait contre lui en cas de victoire, et avait fait un rituel familiale et très ancien qui l'enverrait à l'abri et en vie ailleurs.

Le jeune homme tomba à terre, et dans ses prunelles émeraudes un amusement clairement visible, avant de reprendre sa réelle apparence. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique jeune fille, qui avait de longs cheveux couleur châtain miel, et avant que Dumbledore complètement stupéfait ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le corps de la jeune fille disparue sans laisser la moindre trace. Ainsi que l'ensemble de ses affaires, de ses possessions, et de ses richesses afin que le vieil homme ne puisse jamais les avoir. Tout ce qui fut un jour à un membre du clan Potter disparut, et dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie en ruine, un hurlement de rage se fit entendre car l'homme stupide et cupide venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus rien.

_20 ans plus tôt__,__ dans le manoir secret des Potter__,_

James était assis sur une chaise de l'immense bibliothèque, sur la table ronde en bois devant lui étaient posés une multitudes de grimoires plus ou moins complexe parlant de sorts plus ou moins dangereux. Il était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un grondement de tonnerre suivit par un réel balais d'éclairs ce qui le fit froncé des sourcils. Tout ceci n'était pas normal...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque dans un bruit assourdissant, un corps apparut de nul part détruisant par sa chute la table où il étudiait. Surpris il sortit sa baguette tenant le corps de l'inconnu en respect, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, elle avait ses vêtements à moitier déchirés, et ressemblant plus à une tenue de garçon qu'a celui d'une fille.

Elle avait de long cheveux couleur châtain miel, de petites lèvres rose, et son teint porcelaine, et ses yeux fermés firent qu'il baissa sa baguette avant de prendre le corps inconscient et de le conduire de toute urgence auprès de sa mère. Artémis Potter était entrain de noter avec grand soin tout ce qu'il lui faudrait afin de refaire la totalité de ses stocks de potions, lorsque son fils entra en catastrophe.

-Maman, vite ! Elle est apparue dans la bibliothèque et elle est blessée... dit-il en déposant la jeune fille sur le lit vide le plus proche de la porte.

Artémis déshabillât la jeune fille, alors que James préféra les laissées seules, je rouge aux joues. La médicomage lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostique, ainsi qu'un sort d'identification, qui lui permis de découvrir l'identité et la parenté avec leur famille de sa jeune patiente.

_Athéna Liliane Potter, née le 31 juillet 1980, fille de James Callisto Potter et Liliane 'Lily' Isabelle Potter née Evans. Jumelle de Harry James Potter._

Artémis porta sa main à sa bouche, elle avait devant elle sa petite fille. Elle décida de mettre son époux au courant et afin qu'il n'y ai aucune tentative à l'encontre de la petite dernière, elle l'adopterait faisant d'elle la sœur de James.

Elle soigna la jeune fille avec grand soin avant de la conduire dans une chambre au calme. Une fois Athéna déposée dans le lit et tendrement recouverte, Artémis repartie elle avait besoin de discuter avec son époux et son fils. Les deux Potter étaient dans le bureau du patriarche. Elle entra la mine triste et assombrie.

-J'ai soigné notre jeune amie, et lui ai lancer un sort d'identification. Il s'agit d'Athéna Liliane Potter, James c'est ta fille, elle a un jumeau, mais hormis son identité je ne sais pas où il se trouve. En revanche je sais comment elle est arrivée ici.

Annonça Artémis le visage légèrement heureux de pouvoir chouchouter sa petite-fille. James par contre était abasourdit, ça lui fit un choc de savoir qu'il aurait des enfants, pas qu'il n'en veuille pas non, il en voulait beaucoup. Mais être père à son âge...

Et il espérait de tout cœur que leur mère soit sa fiancée dont il était éperdument tomber amoureux depuis sa première année. Une jeune rousse au doux nom de Lily Evans. Callisto en revanche gardait un visage impassible, curieux de savoir comment la jeune Athéna était arrivé dans leur demeure secrète.

-Comment ? Demanda Call

-Une vieille ruse de la famille, un sort de protection qui envois à l'abri des membres qui court un grand danger. Si il a fonctionner aussi bien c'est qu'elle a reçu un avada. Elle ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil mais pour sa propre sécurité et si tu es d'accord Call nous l'adopterons.

Le patriarche de la famille acquiesça, il faudrait également préparer le jumeau de James, Anthony et les triplés, Arthur, Ariane et David. Les quatre autre enfants de la famille étudiaient à Dumstrang pour les triplés et à Beauxbâtons pour Anthony. Une sécurité supplémentaire les Potter savaient que Dumbledore était un homme cruel et vil qui cherchait depuis longtemps à s'emparer de leur richesse, leur gloire, et surtout leur puissance phénoménale.

Call se plaça derrière son bureau écrivit une lettre qu'il dupliqua quatre fois, et après avoir appeler les elfes de maisons de ses enfants les leurs donna précisant bien qu'il était urgent qu'ils aient ces lettres. Avec Artémis et James ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Athéna, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit Artémis prévint les deux hommes de faire le moins de bruit possible car la jeune fille devait encore dormir. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas quand elle se réveillerait.

Elle savait juste qu'Athéna avait dû user de beaucoup de magie avant d'arriver ici car ses réserves étaient presque vides. Ils entrèrent dans une magnifique chambre qui était réserver aux invités de marque habituellement, la pièce était simple, un grand lit à baldaquin en bois de cerisier, avec des voilage très fin par dessus lesquels avait été posé des rideaux de velours de couleur bleue nuit.

De chaque côté du lit il y avait une petite table de chevet sur lesquelles reposaient des lampes bleue clair. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une simple peinture bleue et blanche. Face au lit il y avait une large bibliothèque qui recelait un passage secret avec les chambres qui se trouvaient sur le même côté qu'elle et qui étaient toutes habitées par les enfants.

A côté de la porte il y avait un grand secrétaire fermé, de l'autre côté il y avait une petite table ronde qui était placé sous la fenêtre, généralement les invités aimait prendre le thé à cet endroit car la vue y était splendide. Deux fauteuils étaient placés de chaque côté de la table, et un troisième était proche du lit. James prit place dessus, prenant la main de sa fille.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il aurait deux enfants. Mais il était inquiet, sa petite enfant chérie ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avant. A moins que... Il releva la tête avec un doux sourire.

-Je sais comment lui rendre la mémoire graduellement.

-Comment ? Demanda sa mère intéresser

-Je l'ai lut dans un livre que papa m'avait demander d'étudier. Il faut lui faire boire la potion du souvenir.

Les yeux chocolat de la mère de James s'éclairèrent et elle retourna rapidement dans son laboratoire de potion, elle avait tout les ingrédients que demandait cette potion, elle se mit rapidement au travail.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'Artémis, ne donnent le moindre signe de vie, James lui était rester auprès de sa fille quittant presque jamais son chevet de peur qu'elle se réveil seule, alors que Call accueillait chaleureusement ses enfants. En ce troisième jours, James qui n'avait pas bouger, même pour aller saluer ses frères et sœur, se leva étirant son grand corps, avec Anthony ils étaient les plus grands de la famille avec leur mètre 90.

Il ouvrit un peu la fenêtre, la pluie avait cessée et le soleil inondait de sa douce chaleur les jours d'été. Il se retourna vers le lit, et ouvrit de grands yeux, sa fille montrait les premiers signes de réveil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux James senti ses jambes le lâcher. Elle avait les même yeux que celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, et qui était actuellement sa petite-amie.

Lily Evans.

Des yeux vert, brillant doucement de fatigue, mais également de bonté et de malice. Athéna s'étira comme un chat avant d'observer l'homme face à elle.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour Athéna, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il reprenait place sur le fauteuil auprès d'elle.

-Je suis très fatigué... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de ne pas se souvenir, votre visage m'est vaguement familier mais...

-Je m'appelle James Potter, et tu es ici dans le Manoir familiale. Au Pays de Galles.

La jeune fille lui fit un doux sourire, elle ne savait pas qui il était mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance les yeux fermés.

-Je vais chercher maman, c'est elle qui te soigne. Elle t'expliquera certainement mieux que moi ce qu'il s'est passer pour que tu ne te souvienne de rien.

Athéna acquiesça, toujours avec un doux sourire qui intrigua fortement son père. James lui se leva et parti rapidement trouver sa mère. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa son jumeau.

-Tony, tu n'aurais pas vue maman par hasard ? Demanda-t-il légèrement presser

-Elle doit encore être dans son labo, comment va ma nièce préférée ? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour la jeune fille

-Elle vient de se réveiller, et maman m'avait demander de la tenir au courant.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eut de discution, et puis même si je sais que tu es déjà fiancé à la futur mère de ta fille, j'aimerais savoir comment diable vous faites pour que tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

James sourit et avec son frère allèrent à la recherche de leur mère tout en discutant joyeusement de Lily et Gabrielle qui était la fiancée d'Anthony. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et que James allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Artémis échevelée, mais qui arborait un grand sourire.

-Mon chéri si tu es ici c'est que notre petite Athéna est réveillée je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, et comme tu l'avais prévu elle ne sait pas qui je suis, je lui ai donner mon identité et lui est dit où elle se trouvait, elle est encore fatigué mais hormis ça, elle n'a rien. Résuma rapidement James.

-Très bien, Anthony tu viens avec nous. Nous allons lui apprendre qui elle est avec les maigres informations que nous avons. Et puis avec cette potion elle se souviendra d'ici à quelques jours ce qu'il s'est passé et pourra nous le raconter si elle le souhaite.

Les deux garçons suivirent leur mère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois à la chambre ils furent surpris de voir que le lit était vide, mais que la jeune fille s'était installé elle même dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Doucement elle tourna la tête vers eux, leur faisant un doux sourire, toujours aussi mystérieux aux yeux de James.

-Bonjour leur dit-elle de sa voix particulièrement douce.

Artémis lui rendit son sourire, s'avançant auprès de sa petite fille.

-Comment te sens-tu ma belle ? Demanda doucement la matriarche

-Et bien, je me sens fatiguée et un peu perdue, je ne vous connais pas. Mais je sais par ce jeune homme, James que vous avez pris soin de moi alors je vous en remercie.

-Mon nom est Artémis Potter, tu connais déjà James, et voici Anthony son jumeau. Le jeune homme cité lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Elle leur fit à tous les trois son doux sourire.

-Ton identité ma belle est Athéna Liliane Potter. Continua Artémis avant de lui tendre un gobelet fumant, la jeune fille l'observa avec un grande curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Athéna

-Une potion du souvenir, cela t'aideras à retrouver ta mémoire.

La jeune fille remercia Artémis d'un doux sourire avant d'avaler la potion d'une traite. Elle déposa le gobelet sur la table près d'elle avant de regarder dehors.

-J'ai peur des souvenirs qui vont me revenir, dit-elle, je sais que pendant longtemps j'ai été très seule. Il m'a toujours manquer un petit quelque chose... M'aiderez-vous à accepter, et à surmonter ce que je vais découvrir sur mon passé ?

James posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Athéna.

-Je me sens rassuré ici, dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

James en papa-poule qu'il était, la reprit dans ses bras, la rallongeant dans le lit avant de la recouvrir de l'épaisse couverture. Le processus était lancé, et bien qu'ils se doutent tous que la jeune fille avait du vivre quelque chose d'horrible, ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Chapitre 1**

James reprit sa place sur le fauteuil alors que Anthony complètement sous le charme de la fille de son frère, fit de même et s'installa aux côtés de son jumeaux. Ils discutèrent longuement, jusque très tard dans la nuit faisant attention à ne pas trop élever la voix, ne voulant pas déranger la belle endormie, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les prennent par surprise et qu'ils ne s'endorment également leur tête reposant sur le lit d'Athéna.

Comme prévus par Artémis les souvenirs commencèrent doucement à apparaître durant le sommeil de la jeune fille. L'horrifiant de ce qu'elle avait pu subir. Elle avait l'impression de regarder la vie d'une autre personne, et pourtant dans son fort intérieur elle savait qu'il s'agissait là de sa vie à elle. Et les larmes se mirent à coulées.

_Un homme chauve l'observait avec étonnement, avant de siffler furieusement,_

_-Il m'a menti ! Je croyais que ça serait le garçon ! Le vieux fou m'a menti ! Cria-t-il avant de disparaître alors que la jeune fille avait horriblement mal à la tête. _

_La scène se changea et elle se retrouva enfermer dans un petit endroit, elle avait très faim, mais étrangement personne n'avait l'air de réalisé qu'elle était une petite fille. Tout le monde l'appelait Harry, jusqu'au jour où un certain Rémus Lupin vint la chercher, lui expliquant que son père James Potter et sa mère Lily Potter, ainsi que son jumeau Harry Potter avaient tous trois été tués par Voldemort et qu'elle devrait à son tour l'affronter. Qu'il était désolé, mais qu'avec ses amis, il l'entrainerait._

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, appelant sans cesse son oncle Mumus. James se réveilla également en sursaut suivit par Anthony. Lorsqu'elle les vit Athéna se jeta sur son père en pleurant.

-Ma princesse tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Dit-il essayant de rassurer sa fille.

-Ils sont tous morts... Harry... Papa... Maman... Continua-t-elle de pleurer choquant clairement James.

-Ma puce, regarde moi, je ne suis pas mort... Lui dit-il ne sachant pas comment réagirait sa fille.

Athéna renifla une dernière fois avant de lever sur James son regard tellement particulier, emplis de larmes lui donnant une nouvelle couleur bien plus sombre, faisant fondre un peu plus son père.

-Pa... Pa... Papa ?... Murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce emplie de sanglots

-Oui, bon je sais je n'ai que quinze ans et que techniquement je ne suis pas encore ton père mais oui c'est bien moi.

Athéna écarquilla des yeux, elle toucha James pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Lorsqu'elle fut soulagée, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Anthony observa la scène également choquer. Lorsqu'ils furent surs et certains qu'Athéna dormait profondément, James la garda contre lui, la couvrant de la couverture, mais discuta de ce qu'il venait de se produire avec son frère.

-Je pense qu'il serait bien de faire venir Rémus et Sirius, et également lui faire rencontrer les triplés et papa.

-Oui, je pense que tu as raison, en plus Sirius et Rémus sont les seuls à connaître l'entièreté de la famille. Et puis il me semble bien que Sirius et Ariane son en couple non ?

-Oui... Donc raison de plus... Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé à son époque, elle avait l'air terrorisée...

-Oui, enfin là elle se sert de toi comme d'un oreiller, mais je dois bien admettre qu'elle va faire des ravages dans l'école où elle va être inscrite, je ne sais pas ce qu'on décider les parents, mais il faudra la surveiller de près.

-Je pense qu'il serait bien pour elle de venir à Poudlard elle connait déjà le lieu.

-Le seul défaut à ton école James, c'est le directeur, lança une voix moqueuse à l'entrée de la chambre faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Ariane se tenait là, arborant un petit sourire. J'ai entendu crié, en fait Athéna à réveillée toute la maison...

-Je suis désolée, murmura la voix douce d'Athéna

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis Ariane enchantée de te connaitre, sourit gentiment la jeune fille.

Athéna releva la tête et observa la jeune fille qui lui faisait un sourire. Avant de murmurer.

-Mais t'es la femme de Sirius... Vous allez même m'adopter... Enfin je crois...

Ariane se mit à rougir sous le rire gentillet de ses frères.

-Papa, dit soudainement Athéna, quand est-ce que je rencontre maman ?

James justement se posait la même question, et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre c'est Artémis qui venait d'arriver, qui prit parole.

-Elle arrivera dans la matinée, étant donné qu'elle est une futur Potter, elle va devoir se plier à certaines règles, mais rien de bien méchant de toutes façons Call et moi l'avons déjà adopter, et nous bénirons votre union le jour de votre mariage.

James fut plus que ravis de l'apprendre, il fit un doux sourire à sa mère. Athéna se leva doucement après avoir poussé la couverture, et d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître ses affaires. De sa lourde malle au nom de son frère, elle sortie un petit cahier à la couverture rouge sang, elle l'ouvrit le parcouru rapidement, puis le tendis à son père.

-Il y a toute ma mémoire là dedans, je pense qu'avec papy faudra que tu l'étudie... Il y a la seule photo que j'avais de nous tous réunis, et de mes amis dans ce cahier alors s'il te plait fais-y attention j'y tiens.

James touché par ce présent se leva à son tour avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille, alors que Ariane, et Anthony eux regardaient dans la malle de la jeune fille. Anthony trouva alors la cape d'invisibilité de James, alors qu'Ariane remarqua avec un temps de retard que sa nièce avait une malle à sept serrures.

-Dit-moi Athéna, il y a quoi dans ta malle ? Et qui est HJP ? Demanda la jeune fille curieuse.

-Ce sont les initiales de mon frère, d'après mes souvenirs j'ai pris son apparence avant d'aller à Poudlard, juste pour ma sécurité, Sirius et Rémus étaient devenus très paranoïaques, mais en même temps ça m'a permis de le connaître un peu, et ça m'a protégé. Une dernière chose, dans le souvenir que j'ai du 31 octobre 1981, jour de ton décès papa... Voldemort à dit quelque chose que je ne comprend pas... Il a dit... '_Il m'a menti ! Je croyais que ça serait le garçon ! Le vieux fou m'a menti !_' en hurlant alors que... Je lui renvoyais son avada... Pour ce qui se cache dans ma malle je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je suppose que c'est protéger, nous regarderons tout à l'heure si tu veux tata.

Artémis sursauta, il n'y avait qu'un mage que tous appelait _'le vieux fou'_ et c'était Albus Dumbledore. Alors que Ariane souriait à l'appellation donner par sa nièce.

-Ma puce, es-tu certaine de ce que tu dis ? Tu as bien entendu le mot 'vieux fou' ? Questionna Artémis

-Oui, je peux même mettre ce souvenir dans une pensine si c'est nécessaire, c'est ce que je me rappel avoir entendu, ce qui est étrange c'est que je m'en souviennes parfaitement aujourd'hui alors que ça s'est passer il y a si longtemps...

-La potion agit, ma puce, lui dit James, elle commence par les premiers souvenirs et remonte tout doucement vers les souvenirs les plus récents.

-C'est pour ça que je me souviens de tonton mus venant me chercher dans mon placard sous l'escalier afin de m'entrainer et de m'expliquer ce qu'on attend de moi, avant de me faire devenir Harry...

Anthony reprit la parole.

-Placard ?

-Euh oui chez la sœur de maman c'était ma chambre... Le placard sous l'escalier... Mais peu importe, c'est du passé et je me suis venger... Dit-elle chassant la question d'un geste négligeant de la main

-Quel était ton niveau lors de ta première année ? Demanda Artémis

-J'avais appris tous les manuels de Sirius de la première à la septième année, et j'en étais au milieu de mon entrainement d'Auror... Pourquoi ?

-M'autorises-tu à tester ta puissance ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vais te montrer, sourit Athéna, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, elle se concentra sur sa magie sans voir que derrière elle, tous la regardait stupéfait. Elle leva sa main devant elle avant d'envoyer un simple expelliarmus, qui fit de gros ravages dans toute la propriété. Athéna se retourna complètement confuse et désolée.

-Mamie j'ai ravagé tout ton jardin, je suis désolée... J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ma puissance...

Artémis se mit à rire de bon cœur, et d'un claquement de doigt elle répara les dégâts.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma puce. Tes niveaux sont impressionnants, hormis Sirius, et Rémus qui t'a entrainer ?

-Severus, il voulait que je puisse résister aux attaques des Mangemorts et surtout à leurs sorts... Maintenant l'endoloris ne me fait plus rien, je ne réagis pas à l'impérium, et l'avada... Je suis la seule sorcière à avoir survécu au sort... Répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Anthony

-Maman s'est sacrifier pour Harry et moi... Dit-elle triste, Harry a toujours été considérer comme mort alors que... Il n'est pas enterrer avec papa et maman, avec Sirius on l'a chercher partout mais on ne l'a jamais trouver. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il est là quelque part et en vie mais...

James et Anthony se regardèrent, eux avaient un lien très particulier qui faisait qu'il sentait quand l'un était malade, où quand il était triste. Les deux frères, regardèrent avec tristesse la jeune fille.

-Si tu es si sur que Harry est encore en vie alors nous avons peut-être la solution pour toi. Commença Anthony, nous allons essayer de le faire venir mais nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle alors que l'espoir de retrouver son frère grandissait dans son cœur.

-Suit le lien qui te relis à Harry, et essaye de lui parler comme ça, si il te répond c'est qu'il est conscient.

Athéna une boule à l'estomac alla prendre place sur le lit, s'asseyant en tailleur comme quand elle faisait ses séances de méditation. Elle se concentra sur le lien qui la liait à son frère, et envoya une vague de magie sans le savoir. Elle l'appela durant des heures, avant qu'une faible voix ne lui réponde en retour.

Sans le savoir Athéna avec sa vague de magie avait briser les chaînes qui retenaient Harry prisonnier de son inconscience. Elle le rassura, et lui demanda d'être un peu patient qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que James l'observait anxieusement, lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir ses deux magnifiques orbes émeraudes foncés, il la prit dans ses bras en soupirant de soulagement.

-Ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur... Ça fais près de quatre heures que tu ne réagissais plus... Tu vas bien ?

-Oui papa, répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

-Que s'est-il passer ? Demanda-t-il curieusement malgré l'anxiété qui pointait dans le son de sa voix.

-Je crois que j'ai libérer Harry... Mais je ne sais pas... Il veut que j'aille le chercher... Il a l'air terrorisé... Papa il faut l'aider s'il te plait... Dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer, avant de se jeter sur son père.

-Anthony est entrain de préparer le rituel. Normalement d'ici à deux jours tu devrais retrouver ton frère et moi mon fils, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de sa fille.

En l'ayant regarder plus attentivement, lorsqu'elle était en transe, il remarqua ce que son frère lui avait dit. Sa fille était réellement très belle. Elle avait une jolie poitrine déjà bien développer pour son âge, une taille fine, et cela se voyait très bien qu'elle était une guerrière c'est en poussant un profond soupire que James se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quel âge avait sa fille.

-Mon ange, il y a tellement de questions, mais avant tout, quel est ton âge ? Demanda doucement James

-J'ai quatorze ans... Renifla-t-elle

Son père caressa dans des gestes doux et tendre le dos de sa fille. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant une exclamation de surprise.

-Alors c'est pour elle que tu veux me quitter James ? C'est pour ça que tes parents m'ont demander de venir en catastrophe ? Commença à hurler une jeune rousse qu'Athéna reconnu sans mal.

-Maman ? Dit-elle coupant net la jeune fille dans son élan de scène de ménage de son cru.

Lily regarda avec suspicion la jeune fille, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Athéna s'écarta doucement de son père avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers sa maman. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se jeta sur Lily en pleurant de joie.

Choquer la rousse regarda avec surprise, la jeune fille blottit contre elle, avant de regarder James une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses grandes orbes émeraudes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Chapitre 2**

-Je... Je ne comprend toujours pas, dit Lily après plus d'une heure ou la famille Potter chacun à son tour lui expliqua qui était Athéna, et pourquoi Callisto et Artémis avaient demander à ce qu'elle soit présente. A la place que James prenne la parole une nouvelle fois, ce fut Athéna.

-Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, et je ne me souviens pas encore de tout, mais le 31 juillet 1980, tu accoucheras de jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, le garçon s'appellera Harry James Potter, et la fille Athéna Liliane Potter. Moi, je suis ta fille, je me suis jeter un sort qui me protégerait en cas de danger imminent à mon époque, et il s'avère que j'ai bien fait vue que je me suis réveiller ici il y a quelques jours.

-Un sorcier, nous ne savons pas encore qui lui a jeter un avada ce qui fait que la puce s'est retrouvée ici. Il se peut que d'ici à quelques jours nous ayons les réponses, mais pour le moment nous la protégeons. Continua Artémis.

Lily les regarda étrangement, cela lui paraissait tellement étrange, irréel. Et pourtant au fond de sa magie elle savait que c'était la vérité. Mais découvrir qu'elle serait mère alors qu'elle n'avait pas terminée ses études lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Admettons, que se passe-t-il pour elle cette année ? Elle vient à Poudlard où ?...

-Je vais à Poudlard, j'ai un compte à réglé avec Dumbledore ! Ragea la plus jeune des Potter sous l'œil surpris de ses grand parents, et de ses parents.

-Papa, il serait très intéressant que l'on montre à Dumbledore l'unité du clan Potter. En fait il serait bien que nous allions tous à Poudlard cette année, pour soutenir Athéna, et aider James dans ses blagues, s'exclama Anthony avec un grand sourire, pour sa nièce et pour son frère.

Callisto réfléchis un instant, humilier publiquement Dumbledore et le faire tomber de son piédestal était quelque chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis tellement d'années. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Voilà une excellente idée mon fils. Cette année Poudlard va accueillir tous les Potter. En revanche les enfants, vous changerez d'apparence et d'identité, je ne veux pas que l'on vous reconnaisse. Où que l'on vous fasse du mal.

-En fait Call tu demande à tes enfants de changer d'apparence et d'identité et de mettre le bazar à Poudlard, pour tourner Dumbledore au ridicule, et nous ne serons pas loin habitant dans des salles spécialement aménager à partir du mois prochain pour nous assurer que tout se passe au mieux ? Résuma asser bien Artémis avec un sourire.

-C'est exactement ça ma douce. Qu'en pensez-vous les enfants ? Demanda Call

Il y eut des exclamations de joies, Anthony et James arboraient un large sourire, et Artémis leva les yeux au ciel, lorsque ses fils avaient cet air si enjoué c'est qu'ils préparaient déjà les mauvais coups qu'ils prévoiraient de faire durant l'année.

Athéna se prit soudainement la tête entre les mains, tombant à genoux devant son grand-père qui se mit immédiatement auprès d'elle de même que James. La jeune fille hurlait littéralement, tant la douleur qu'elle ressentait était atroce.

Ce phénomène que ne comprirent pas immédiatement les Potter déclencha la suite du processus de la potion, faisant affluer tous les souvenirs d'Athéna. Elle s'arrêta de crier, ses mains toujours plaquer solidement sur son visage.

-Athéna ma puce, ça va ? Demanda inquiet James

Personne n'avait vue Lily partir en courant chercher un thé calmant pour sa fille, et tous furent surpris de voir la jeune fille donner ce thé avec toute la tendresse maternelle à son enfant. Athéna montra son visage, sa cicatrice saignant encore de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir.

-Merci maman, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je suis désolée de vous inquiétez autant mais ce n'est pas très grave... Tom n'est pas content aujourd'hui... Malheureusement pour moi je suis de nouveau une horcruxe, et malheureusement pour lui je sais absolument tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour le tuer.

-Tu es entrain de nous dire que tu peux tuer Voldemort ? Demanda étonné Callisto

-C'est mon travail papy, sourit doucement la jeune fille, je venais de le tuer quand Dumbledore m'a envoyer un avada. Heureusement que Sirius et Rémus m'avaient dit de me protéger avec ce vieux rituel familiale.

-Ta mémoire ? Demanda Artémis

-Revenue, j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire, commença-t-elle, mais nous serons mieux autour d'un bon thé. Je le fais moi-même, Alastor adorait en boire.

-Maugrey Fol'Oeil ? Sursauta Artémis

-Ouai, il arrêtait jamais avec son 'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE' il m'a contaminé, du coup j'étais tout le temps sur mes gardes, et très peu savaient qui je suis vraiment. Il y avait juste Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean mes meilleurs amis.

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent à l'éclat de voix de la jeune fille, Callisto levant les yeux au ciel, ce vieux bougre n'avait vraiment pas changer. Mais l'homme soupira, il était heureux au moins sa petite-fille avait bien été entourée.

Ils partirent tous pour le salon, ou Athéna leur fit son thé spécial. Il était à base de plantes utilisées pour certaines potions de calme, ainsi que de fleurs aromatiques. Elle leur servit et tous humectèrent le délicieux fumet qui sortait de leur tasse. Ils trouvèrent le thé particulièrement délicieux, et c'est dans une ambiance décontracter, qu'Athéna commença son récit.

-Je suis née le 31 juillet 1980. Le soir du 31 octobre 1981 papa et maman ont été tués, Harry à été enlevé et moi je me suis retrouvé chez une tante horrible, sous l'apparence de mon frère.

-Qui est cette tante ? Demanda Lily curieuse

-Pétunia Rose Dursley née Evans, cette horrible femme était pire que son mari, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais maman, mais elle m'a laisser grandir dans un placard sous l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que Rémus vienne me chercher, il m'a expliquer que je restais sous mon apparence de Harry, il m'a dit que ça me protégerait.

-Ma sœur à oser te faire grandir dans un placard ? Gronda une Lily rouge de colère.

-Ce n'était pas ça le pire, et puis maman je lui ai fait pété sa baraque si pimpante, répondit la jeune fille en chassant la question de sa mère d'un geste négligeant de la main. Mon entrainement, était toujours très encadré, entre Sirius, Rémus et Severus... Tata qui m'aidait à maîtrisé la puissance des Potter, et...

Elle allait continué à parler lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par son père.

-Tu as bien dis Severus ? Severus Snape de Serpentard ?

-Oui, et avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, sache qu'a mon époque c'était le plus jeune maître des potions diplômé, ainsi que le directeur de Serpentard. Il est devenu Mangemort certes, mais il l'est devenu contre sa volonté. Son père le bat à longueur de temps, il n'est ami qu'avec maman. Il n'est pas méchant, il m'a dit que la pire année qu'il a passé c'est sa cinquième parce que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient souvent à lui...

-Et bien dit toi que cette année il fera officiellement parti des Maraudeurs ! Qu'il le veuille ou non, il aura des amis.

-Il faudra le protéger de Lucius Malfoy alors... Dit-elle

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Artémis qui connaissait pourtant parfaitement la réputation des Malfoy

-Parce que cette blondasse, est celui qui entraine les Serpentard vers Tom... C'est à cause de lui que cette maison à si mauvaise réputation, de mon temps c'était son fils, Draco... On s'est frité pas mal de fois, et à chaque fois il en ressortait en quelque chose de pas naturel. Lucius est apparenté à Tom d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Call

-J'ai tester le sang et la magie du fils... Dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

-Comment as-tu eut de son sang ? Demanda James

-Euh... Athéna paru légèrement plus mal à l'aise quant à la réponse qu'elle allait fournir.

-Et bien disons que mon poing lui a malencontreusement percuter la tronche et qu'il est rester inconscient suffisamment de temps pour que je puisse lui faire tous les prélèvements que je voulais... Il faudra s'attendre à ce que je sois un peu tête brûlée.

-D'accord, un peu comme ton père quoi... Soupira David qui parlait peut mais qui observait avec une grande curiosité sa nièce qu'il avait immédiatement adopté.

-Oui un peu, mon entrainement à duré jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. Et là j'ai vue que la méfiance qu'Alstor m'avait transmise ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose... Vivre avec le plus grand manipulateur de tout les temps à de quoi épuiser un cerveau... J'ai réussi à prendre Dumbledore dans son propre piège plusieurs fois, alors que lui m'envoyait joyeusement en face de Tom/Quirrel, l'un des professeurs les plus incompétent avec Lockhart...

-Qui ? Demanda Ariane

-Je te montrerais tout à l'heure, sourit la jeune fille, moi j'avais la pierre philosophale dans la poche et un psychopathe doublé d'un con juste en face de moi qui me disais, _si tu me donne la pierre je fais revivre tes parents_. Il m'a réellement prise pour une débile. J'ai tué Quirrel, une grande perte pour... Bizarrement personne.

-L'année suivante, on s'est retrouver avec des élèves pétrifier et '_l'héritier de Serpentard_' qui avait ouvert la chambre des Secrets.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe, non ? Demanda Lily avec étonnement

-Non, il y a un basilic dedans... C'est méchant comme serpent j'ai failli mourir mais en fait sans le savoir cette année là j'ai détruite ma première horcruxe.

-Horcruxes ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu en parles... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda James perplexe

-Un objet ou une personne qui possède une partie de l'âme de Tom, je suis sa huitième horcruxe, il n'en avait prévus que sept. Ce qui me fais penser que là je ne sais pas où elles se trouvent hormis moi. Mais moi je dois me faire lancer un avada par lui...

-De quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! S'insurgèrent tous les Potter et Lily en même temps. Athéna leur l'un de ses plus mystérieux sourire.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est le seul moyen pour m'enlever ce truc de là... Sinon Tommy va faire chier pendant encore longtemps, c'est une façon comme une autre d'être immortel...

Call compris alors toute la gravité de la situation.

-Non seulement tu sais comment le vaincre mais en plus tu sais ce qu'il a choisit pour horcruxe, sais-tu qui est mort pour la création de ces objets ? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai la liste complète de tout ceux qu'il a tuer depuis sa naissance. J'ai même été sur les ruines de l'orphelinat où il a grandit, et puis c'est en allant dans l'ancienne maison des Gaunt que j'ai commencer à récolter les horcruxes. Malheureusement Dumbledore m'a voler le premier et comme un con il s'est retrouver à moisir après avoir mis une bague qui contenait une partie de l'âme maudite...

-Ma puce, il faut que je sache où lancer les recherches, je serais le seul à travailler là dessus, j'irais juste faire des repérages... Demanda Call

-Je serais avec toi papy, je sais à quoi ils ressemblaient à mon époque.

-Très bien, mon ange, accorda le patriarche de la famille Potter.

-Que s'est-il passer ensuite ? Demanda Ariane

-En même temps que le basilic de la chambre des secrets, on a eut Lockhart... Ce prof était tout bonnement effrayant...

-Comment ça ? Ricana Ariane

-Ce type était un pauvre gars, qui avait gagner cinq fois de suite le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerner par Sorcière-hebdo... Il m'avais scié sur place à me prendre à part en me disant, tu es célèbre et gnagnagna... Mais avec moi je suis certain que tu finiras en couverture et patati et patata... Vraiment flippant ce prof, je lui ai envoyer un oubliette quand on était dans la chambre...

Callisto lui fit des gros yeux, et elle haussa les épaules.

-C'était un sort justifier, il voulait me faire la même chose ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit James en réfléchissant où il l'avait déjà entendu.

-Il est à Serdaigle, en cinquième année, expliqua Lily.

Athéna fit une grimace qui fit éclater de rire Ariane.

-Tu as l'air de l'adorer, ricana-t-elle.

-J'ai encore le premier test qu'il nous a fait passer en début d'année... Édifiant ! Soupira la jeune fille, en faisant apparaître son devoir d'un claquement de doigt.

Ariane observa le parchemin, d'un œil totalement critique.

-Dit moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?...

-Absolument pas, cette année là en plus d'être devenue la pestiférée de Poudlard à cause du Fourchelang, je me suis tapé cet incompétent. La meilleure année de ma vie... Quoi que, la quatrième était pas mal aussi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

_*Place à l'histoire*_

**Chapitre 3**

Lily ainsi que les Potter observaient Athéna les yeux ronds. La jeune fille paru mal à l'aise, et se demandait encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu donner comme information pour être observé de la sorte.

-Ne me dîtes pas que c'est mon Fourchelang qui vous pose problème ?... Si ?...

-Euh... Un peu, aucun Potter n'a jamais été Fourchelang... Dit Callisto mal à l'aise

-En même temps, aucun Potter n'est devenu Horcruxe ou à survécu à un avada en pleine gueule papy. J'y peu rien si je l'ai ce don. Je parle juste avec les serpents et ils sont de très bons informateurs, dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, déçu d'être une nouvelle fois vue comme une pestiférée.

James pris sa fille dans une douce étreinte.

-Ton don ne me pose aucun problème mon ange. Je t'aime comme tu es d'accord ? Tu es parfaite ma puce, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

Émue Athéna s'accrocha à son père en fondant en larme. Elle n'attendait que ce genre d'acceptation et pour la première fois de sa vie son vœux le plus sincère se réalisait. Honteux de leur comportement les autres Potter lui présentèrent leur excuses. Après plusieurs minutes, Athéna se calma alors qu'elle acceptait avec joie les excuses de sa famille. Elle s'écarta des bras de son père, le remerciant d'un regard avant de reprendre son récit.

-En troisième année, nous avons eut et pour la première fois, un prof compétent en DCFM. Rémus a été extraordinaire, grâce à lui je maitrise le Patronus.

-Pourquoi as-tu été obliger d'apprendre ce sort ? Demanda Arthur qui comme son frère ne parlait que très peu mais adorait plus que tout sa nièce.

-Je suis allergique aux détraqueurs, et Poudlard en était rempli. Dumbledore dans sa grande connerie en avait fait venir pour protéger 'le survivant', de Sirius Black qui avait soit disant vendu ses parents à Tom... Seulement, Sirius était innocent, il était cacher dans ce manoir avec sa femme et il m'avait entrainer, je connaissais une partie de la vérité il ne me manquait plus que l'identité du vrai coupable...

A ce moment là la grande cheminée du salon éjecta deux adolescents, qui se relevèrent. Ariane se jeta sur Sirius l'accueillant comme il se doit en l'embrassant tendrement, alors que Rémus était lui accueillit par James, Anthony, Arthur et David.

Athéna regarda les retrouvailles de tout ce petit monde, et resta pétrifiée sur place des images de combat, les maraudeurs morts, Ariane pas très loin morte également, Athéna se retrouvant dernière Potter encore en vie avec son frère disparu. Pâle, elle alla s'assoir en sentant le vertige la prendre par surprise. Lily qui était restée auprès d'elle lui prit la main, la soutenant.

-Tout va bien mon ange ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement

-Juste un vertige maman, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

De leur côté James avait vue sa fille devenir pâle mais se retint de lui sauter dessus pour l'aider à aller s'assoir, sous le regard amuser de son frère qui le trouvait très 'papa-poule'. Sirius et Rémus avaient remarquer la présence d'une très jolie jeune fille, et bien qu'il soit avec sa petite-amie, Sirius le fit remarquer à James qui le foudroya d'un regard. Le jeune papa ne laisserait personne lui volé sa jolie beauté qu'il aurait avec sa douce fiancée. Athéna se releva, et alla saluer tout ce petit monde.

-Bonjour, Sirius, Rémus, je m'appelle Athéna Potter enchantée dit-elle poliment avant de se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père.

Les deux Maraudeurs la saluèrent en retour. James invita les deux garçons à venir prendre une tasse de thé fait par Athéna, il n'avait pas encore préciser qu'elle était sa fille, et d'ailleurs il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais connaissant ses amis il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire totalement confiance. Et après l'accord muet de sa fille, de Lily et de ses parents James leur annonça avec une fierté non dissimulé qui était cette étrange jeune fille.

-Sirius, Rémus, avec Lily nous vous présentons notre fille, Athéna.

La jeune fille rougit alors qu'elle était scrutée de la tête aux pieds.

-Elle s'apprêtait à nous révélée une information de très haute importance, vous êtes arrivé au bon moment, dit Lily avec un doux sourire alors qu'elle tenait toujours la main de sa fille.

-J'allais juste vous donner le nom de celui qui vous à vendus à Tom...

-Qui est-il ? Demanda Rémus qui avait déjà de lourds soupçons sur l'un de leurs amis très proche, mais qui n'avait aucune preuve.

-Peter Pettigrow. Il était le gardien du secret, et à froidement vendu papa et maman à Voldy-pourri, si jamais je lui met la main dessus il va le sentir passer, foi de Potter ! Dit-elle prise d'une colère légitime.

James la regarda, puis regarda Rémus.

-Tu ne m'avais pas déjà parler de tes doutes à son sujet ? Demanda-t-il au lycanthrope.

-Si, il disparaît, puis après des heures il revient avec des excuses bidons...

-Lors de ma troisième année, il m'a assurer que tout était de la faute de Sirius, mais un animagus chien ne peu qu'être fidèle à ses idées, et à ses amis, je ne l'ai jamais cru. Alors qu'un rat... Tonton, toi tu m'avais mise en garde, mais je suis une tête brûlée j'ai été dans la cabane hurlante je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi il avait osé s'en prendre à ma famille.

-Et ? Demanda Callisto

-J'ai assommer Severus, Sirius et Rémus étaient là ils voulaient aussi savoir pourquoi Peter nous avaient tous trahis et avait essayer de reporter la faute sur Sirius... On l'a capturer, je voulais que le nom de mon parrain et futur papa, soit laver de tout soupçons... c'était sans compter sur la stupidité et la cupidité de Dumby ! Cet enfoiré à jeter un sort et une fausse pleine lune s'est lever et les instincts de tonton se sont dévoilés et enfin vous savez quoi... Bref Peter s'est échapper, et on ne l'a plus revu... Enfin moi si quand Tom est revenu... Effrayant ce type vraiment...

Rémus était blême de même que Sirius.

-Tonton ne m'a rien fait, parce qu'il a réussi à garder le contrôle de ses émotions mais, j'ai découvert un truc très intéressant cette nuit là. Saviez-vous que le bureau du directeur se coupait en trois parties ? La première est celle que nous voyons, l'entrée d'une autre partie se trouve dans l'un des tableaux face au bureau, et l'autre entrée est juste derrière sa pensine. Je vous y ferait entré.

-Et tu l'as visité ? Demanda Arthur intéressé

-Une des pièces oui, elle était plonger dans le noir, j'ai juste vue qu'il s'agissait d'un labo de potion, mais... Je pensais trouver Harry dans l'autre pièce, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de la visiter...

-Qui est Harry ? Demanda Sirius

-Mon jumeau, et filleul de Rémus, répondit simplement Athéna qui se frottait de plus ne plus sa cicatrice. Oh non, il va pas me faire le coup deux fois de suite...

Elle ferma les yeux et elle se retrouva projeter dans l'esprit de Tom. Alors que le mage noir était en pleine réunion de Mangemorts.

-Je veux savoir où se trouve les Potter ! Je les veux tous ! Dumbledore qui devait me les livrer m'a mentit, faites en sorte qu'il subisse ma colère par votre intermédiaire. Pour ce qui est de l'ordre du phénix, tous ses membres vont mourir lors de notre prochaine attaque.

Le lord sourit alors qu'il avait l'attention de tous.

-Nous attaquerons, le Chemin de Traverse dans trois jours. L'attaque se fera en deux phases, d'abord une attaque la journée, suivit de l'attaque la plus meurtrière lorsque leur vigilance sera baisser, c'est-à-dire en pleine nuit. Les petits jeunes seront dans la vague de la journée, je veux juste leur apprendre comment faire peur. La nouvelle génération de Mangemorts sera plus cruelle que la votre, vous serez en charge de les former.

La jeune fille sortie de là et tomba en arrière, et alors qu'elle pensait se faire mal, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son oncle qui s'était lever et qui l'avait rattraper lorsqu'il la vit tomber à la renverse.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non... Soufflât la jeune fille complètement choquer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Callisto, que prévoit Voldemort ?

-Le Chemin de Traverse deux attaques, une dans la journée avec les nouvelles recrues, et une dans la nuit lorsque la vigilance sera au plus bas, dans trois jours... Dit-elle les yeux toujours choquer.

James la prit dans ses bras.

-Et ? Lui murmura-t-il

Athéna se reprit, et tourna un regard combatif vers ses grand-parents.

-Hormis Dumbledore, mettez tout l'ordre du phénix à l'abri.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Artémis

-Parce qu'il va les tuer, mamie, Dumbledore à vendu tout l'ordre à Tom. Normalement il devait vous amenez à Tom mais... Rien ne s'est passer comme prévu, Tom est furieux après lui... Le pauvre vieux il va souffrir...

Les Potter furent clairement choquer. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas voir le changement radical d'un mage stupide, son allégeance se tournant finalement vers la mort. Sirius alla auprès de la jeune fille, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Comment peux-tu en savoir autant ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-La paranoïa de Sirius Black est très connue dans Poudlard, lui dit-elle. Mais je ne l'ai appris qu'en 1987, après que Rémus m'ait sortie de l'enfer dans lequel j'étais.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Rémus

-J'habitais chez la sœur de maman. Une femme horrible... Une créature issue d'une fusion improbable entre une girafe, un cheval, un zombie et avec toute la beauté d'un troll.

Tous pouffèrent à la description de Pétunia, même Lily.

-Elle m'a fait grandir dans un placard sous l'escalier, je leur servais d'elfe de maison. Je n'avais aucun droit à pars bien entendu faire mes corvées. Lorsque je ne les terminaient pas, j'avais le droit à la ceinture de Vernon... Par contre lorsque je les terminaient là j'avais le droit à son traitement de faveur...

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda James qui n'aimait pas du tout cette famille.

Athéna baissa les yeux allant s'assoir. Elle aurait voulut que ces souvenirs particuliers ne reviennent jamais dans son esprit. Elle était nerveuse. Comment pouvait-elle leur dire à eux qui étaient ses parents ce qu'elle avait vécu. Déjà rien qu'en l'apprenant Sirius et Rémus étaient devenu fou de rage...

-Il faut savoir que Rémus et Sirius sont devenu dangereux pendant près d'un an après avoir appris... Commença-t-elle, le visage toujours baissé, de honte surtout.

-Que t'ont-ils fait Athéna ? Demanda James

-Vernon me... Il... m'a forcé... Chuchota-t-elle.

Le lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux l'ayant bien entendu. De même qu'Artémis qui vint se mettre à genoux devant sa petite-fille.

-Tu étais sous ton apparence de Harry ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui... Je suis désolée... Dit-elle en se jetant en pleure sur sa grand-mère qui la rassura.

-Athéna mon ange, tu n'as pas à être désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Lui murmura gentiment Artémis au creux de l'oreille.

-Si... Ils m'ont dit que si je n'étais pas venu au monde mes parents seraient toujours en vie... Dit-elle en s'accrochant un peu plus à la taille de sa grand-mère qui était clairement choquer par sa petite fille qui apparemment n'avait pas été beaucoup aimer durant sa petite enfance.

**R*********A*********R**

**Stormtrooper2** : Pour tout t'avouer... Je ne sais pas où il est... Je sais comment il sera après, mais pour le moment je ne me suis encore pas décider sur l'endroit de sa détention. J'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne que le début. Bonne lecture =)

**ronald92** : Merci, j'espère que les suivants le seront toujours. Bonne lecture =)

**elo-didie** : Merci, comme tu as pu le constater ce n'est pas la seule idée que j'ai eut. Malgré une petite baisse de régime, là ça repars. Je travail actuellement sur 15 fics, dont 6 totalement nouvelles. La suite, la voici, bonne lecture ! =)

**petit-dragon 50** : Elle n'est pas encore écrite, mais les idées sont bien là écrites dans un cahiers au fure et à mesure où elles arrivent. Il ne devrait cependant pas trop tarder. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Chapitre 4**

Athéna fini par se calmer dans l'étreinte douce et aimante de sa grand-mère. Elle avait tellement honte de ce qu'il s'était passer, et pire encore toutes les images défilaient encore dans son esprit lui montrant inlassablement ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle fini par se reprendre, et reprit le cours de son histoire par sa quatrième année. Leur parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu l'aiderait à temporairement oublié, mais elle savait que le soir même elle serait en proie à de violents cauchemars.

Elle se sépara de sa grand-mère, lui fit un doux sourire, puis lâcha un soupir.

-En quatrième et dernière année pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée enrôlé de force dans le tournois des Trois Sorciers... Un Mangemort se faisant passé pour Maugrey s'est infiltré dans Poudlard cette année là...

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, c'était tellement proche. Elle revoyait toute son année se dérouler devant ses yeux.

-Il y a eut des rixes entre des Gryffondor qui me défendaient et ceux qui pensaient que j'avais fais ça pour la 'gloire' Malfoy en tête... J'ai été voir les juges et leur ai dit que je ne participerais à aucunes épreuves. Malheureusement j'étais lié par un contrat... J'ai combattu et tué un Magyar à Pointe en furie, mes 'camarades' ont déclenchés la rage des êtres du lac de Poudlard sur eux je connaissais l'existence de ces créatures, et je leur ai demander avec tout le respect possible si je pouvais nager dans leur lac et si je pouvais délivrer Hermione. Ils m'accordèrent ce droit, quand à mes 'camarades', ils sont arrivés après moi, et ils ont agit comme des néandertaliens...

Les Maraudeurs pouffèrent à l'expression, ils la ressortiraient pour la blondasse de Serpentard.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Call

-Ça s'est terminé en pugilat, les êtres de l'eau les ont expédier sur terre dans le coma. Ils étaient remontés comme des coucous suisses... Ils auraient facilement pu faire un massacre, j'ai réussi à les calmer en leur parlant dans leur langue. Dumbledore comme le gros idiot qu'il est m'a regarder stupidement, me disant '_Tu me surprendras toujours mon garçon..._' si Severus n'avait pas été là le vieux aurait été dire bonjour au gentil peuple de l'eau ! Ragea la jeune fille

Artémis aurait voulut rajouter quelque chose, quand sombrement sa petite-fille termina sur sa troisième et dernière tâche.

-Ensuite comme dernière tâche je me suis retrouver dans un grand labyrinthe digne de Minos... Il fallait trouver un trophée... Une horreur... Bref je l'ai trouver avec Diggory, on l'a pris ensemble, et puis on s'est retrouvé dans un cimetière devant une mauviette, Peter tenait son... Euh... Comment appeler ça ? Se demanda-t-elle un instant

-Il tenait un espèce de verre, un bébé tout fripé, une larve pas vraiment humaine, dit-elle finalement.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda Anthony

-Pas quoi tonton, plutôt qui ! Peter tenait Voldemort la larve... Bref il la mit dans un chaudron rempli d'eau et après un rituel Tom le non mort et non vivant était de retour... Il a essayer encore de me tuer, et puis je me suis enfuie après avoir assister à la mort de Cédric j'ai ramener son corps auprès de son père.

-Et après ? Demandèrent-ils tous avides de connaître la suite

-Fudge ce crétin dégénéré et décérébré est venu il m'a poser mille et une question, et quand je lui ai dis que Tom était de retour ce connard m'a juste dis que je faisais ça pour avoir plus de 'popularité' enfoiré de ministre ! Grogna la jeune fille.

-Après le Tournois, Poudlard à revêtis ses habits de deuils. Beaucoup m'ont fuit, sauf mes meilleurs amis qui savaient que je ne mentirais jamais sur une chose pareil. La semaine suivante Voldemort à attaquer Poudlard cherchant une revanche sur Dumbledore qui m'a envoyer au front se cachant dans son bureau comme une fillette.

-Et ?

-J'ai décapiter Tom et Dumby m'a envoyer ici...

Tous discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris, alors qu'Athéna appela à elle sa malle. Elle l'a regarda un instant avant de prononcer en Fourchelang '_ouvre toi !_' les serrures firent un petit cliquetis signe qu'elles s'ouvraient.

Dans le premier compartiment, il y avait toutes ses armes, dans le second son nécessaire de potion ainsi que d'astronomie, dans la troisième une robe blanche ainsi qu'un nécessaire pour un rituel de purification, dans le quatrième celui qu'elle avait ouvert, beaucoup d'effets personnels, dans le cinquième tout ses livres, dans le sixième tous les documents des possessions des Potter, et dans le septième son argent.

Lily avait regarder tout cela avec beaucoup de curiosité, et lorsqu'elle vit la robe elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa fille.

-Quelle est la déesse que tu protège ?

-Gaïa. Déesse et mère de tout êtres terrestre, la plus grande entre toutes. Répondit Athéna avec beaucoup de respect pour sa Déesse chérie avec qui elle entretenait une profonde amitié.

Après cette réponse qui fit sourire la rousse, Lily décida de dévoilé son secret à son futur époux et à sa fille.

-Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de la Déesse Aphrodite, la plus belle de toutes les Déesses.

Athéna lui fit un grand sourire lorsque les Potter sursautèrent.

-Nous sommes la famille Gardienne des Trésors cachés de l'Atlantide dernière demeure de Zeus. Je suis le Grand Prêtre de Zeus, expliqua Callisto.

Artémis, elle était la Prêtresse d'Athéna, James d'Apollon, Ariane d'Héra, Anthony d'Artémis, Arthur de Dionysos, et David d'Héphaïstos.

-Vois-tu notre famille est depuis toujours gardienne des trésors des Dieux, et nous continuons à leur rendre hommage. Nous avons l'immense honneur et privilège de leur parler à travers nos rituels. Expliqua Artémis.

Surprise Athéna les regarda.

-J'ai eu l'immense honneur et privilège de rencontrer ma Déesse. Elle est venue durant mon cours séjour à Poudlard. Gaïa tenait à me soutenir et elle m'a appris à maîtriser certaine branche de magie que je ne dois utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et en son nom.

-Tu as vue la Déesse Gaïa en personne ? S'étonna Lily qui enviait un peu sa fille car elle aurait aussi aimer rencontrer sa Déesse.

-Oui son corps mythologique, elle est réellement très belle. Elle me considère comme sa fille et je la considère comme ma mère, bien que Lily tu seras pour toujours ma maman.

La jeune rousse eu un tendre sourire pour sa fille. Finalement elles étaient comme des sœurs. Callisto lui s'avança un peu vers sa petite fille, afin de connaître un détail qui lui tracassait l'esprit.

-Tu souviens-tu du rituel fait par Peter ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-Oui, '_Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître ! Que le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat !' _Répondit-elle sombrement alors que Callisto écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

-Impossible... Il n'aurait pas...

-Il n'aurait pas quoi papy ? Demanda Athéna

-Il était moins puissant ou plus puissant selon ceux qui l'avaient connu avant sa chute ? Demanda-t-il

-Moins puissant, pourquoi ?

-Avait-il encore toutes ses horcruxes ?

-Quand il est revenu, il en manquait deux. Régulus Black et Fenrir Greyback en avaient tous les deux détruits un, ensuite ils m'ont aider pour les autres.

-Fenrir Greyback est celui qui m'a mordu... Murmura Rémus

-Oui sur ordre de Dumbledore, parce que ta mère avait repousser ses avances, normalement tu aurais dû mourir... Il n'avait pas l'intention de te mordre, mais Dumby étant à proximité, il lui a fait croire que tu l'étais et quand tu es entré à Poudlard Fenrir à rétorquer à Dumby qu'il n'avait plus senti ton pouls après la morsure et que donc pour lui tu étais mort. Mais sache que dans le futur il se sacrifiera pour toi. Parce que Fenrir est ton père biologique.

Rémus s'effondra sur sa chaise complètement choquer, alors que Callisto trépignait comme un enfant la veille de noël allant recevoir ce qu'il avait commander au père noël.

-Chéri que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Artémis

-Non seulement nous savons comment le tuer, mais en plus nous savons comment l'affaiblir. Et je connais le rituel qu'il a utiliser, en magie rouge il en existe un similaire. Je sais comment rendre cette tâche encore plus facile.

Anthony se leva à se moment là un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Et moi je sais comment te ramener Harry ! Dit-il très content.

Personne ne l'avait remarquer mais le jeune avait prit l'un des livres de sa nièce et l'avait étudier avec grand soin. Athéna se tourna vers lui, et lui fit le plus beau sourire de son répertoire.

-Je vais revoir mon frère ? Dit-elle remplie d'espoir, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-Si nous arrivons à faire le rituel il sera ici demain soir.

Athéna se jeta sur Anthony se mettant à pleurer dans son étreinte. La jeune fille était heureuse elle aurait enfin la chance de ravoir auprès d'elle toute sa famille à elle. Elle s'écarta de son oncle et lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle renifla une dernière fois puis tourna son regard émeraude, sur son grand-père.

-Papy, y-a-t-il une salle temporelle dans le Manoir ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Lorsque Harry sera là il faudra que je le soigne et que je l'entraine comme j'ai été entrainer. Papa et maman seront avec moi. Dit-elle très sérieuse

-Tu pense que ton frère sera blesser ? Demanda Lily

-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il a dormi ces quatorze dernières années, il ne doit plus savoir marcher, et en fait il faudra certainement tout lui réapprendre, de même qu'il sera probablement aveugle les premiers mois... Ou il ne supporterait pas la lumière... Je dois l'aider c'est mon frère et ma moitier.

James fut immédiatement d'accord.

-Dans ce cas Athéna vous n'irez pas seuls vous enfermer dans la salle temporelle dit soudainement Callisto, à la plus grande horreur de la jeune fille.

-Mais...

-Nous mettrons la totalité de ces lieux en zone temporelle, il faudra que nous le fassions lorsqu'il sera là et après la pleine lune comme ça même Rémus aura un plus long répit avant la prochaine.

Athéna folle de joie se jeta sur Call le serrant fortement contre, en le remerciant dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. L'homme se mit à rire de bon cœur rendant son étreinte à sa jolie petite fille qu'il aimait déjà par dessus tout.

-En attendant, même si James et Lily sont tes parents, avec Artémis, Harry et toi deviendrez nos enfants.

-J'accepte mais je signerais qu'avec mon frère ! Dit-elle en se séparant de son grand-père montrant bien qu'elle était plus que sérieuse.

Callisto sourit à sa petite fille acceptant facilement sa requête.

-Est-ce que je peux aller prendre un livre dans votre bibliothèque ? Il y a des ouvrages que je ne dois pas connaître je pense... Dit-elle songeuse.

-Vas-y, lui répondit Artémis avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire ravie et avant de partir leur dit dans un sourire.

-Vous pouvez regarder les miens mais attentions ils sont tous ensorceler !

-Contre quoi ? S'étonna Ariane

-Contre Tom et Dumbledore, bien que beaucoup ont été dupliquer chez les deux zouaves !

-Comment ? S'étonna Artémis

-Disons que je suis un peu rentré par effraction chez Tom et Dumbledore et que j'ai prit leur meilleurs ouvrages... J'ai copier les livres dans ma mémoire et étant une occlumens et une légilimens hors pair... Merci à Severus pour ça, j'ai tout recopier de mémoire... En fait je n'ai besoin de lire un livre qu'une fois avant d'en tiré le meilleur et d'écrire un résumé parfait.

-En gros tes livres ne sont que des résumés ? S'étonna Lily bigrement fière et encore plus heureuse de voir que sa fille serait comme elle. Une bosseuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Chapitre 5**

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, Athéna remarqua qu'Arthur et David la suivaient totalement fasciné par la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à ses deux oncles, avec un petit sourire tendre, elle aimait bien ses deux oncles bien que peu bavard. Pas comme Sirius quoi...

-Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

-Nous aimerions que tu nous apprenne à être de bons occlumens et légilimens si jamais nous devions aller à Poudlard. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir une faiblesse en magie mentale... Commença Arthur gêné.

La jeune fille lui fit un nouveau doux sourire.

-Je renforcerais vos barrières, j'ai eut le même problème. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qu'il me demandait et au final, il m'a aider. Il avait bien vue que je faisais des efforts, mais qui ne donnaient rien.

-Tu as eut la même chose que nous alors ? Demanda David

-Oui, en fait ce n'est pas grand chose, vos barrières ne sont pas très solides à cause d'une petite défaillance dans votre magie. Trois fois rien ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait vous serez aussi voir plus puissants que moi. Il faudra durement travailler votre magie d'accord ?

-Merci Athéna. S'exclamèrent les deux garçons avec un sourire rassuré.

-Mais comment travailler notre magie ? Demanda David complètement perplexe

-Tonton, imagine que la magie est un muscle, il va vous falloir un entrainement lourd et soutenu. Mais comme je vais le faire pour Harry, vous suivrez aussi mes cours ! Dit-elle toute heureuse de pouvoir refaire des cours. Comme lorsqu'elle avait scié Severus, Rémus, et Sirius sur place étant petite en leur faisant un cours mémorable sur comment concevoir un bébé.

Les trois hommes étaient ressortit de la 'salle de classe' plié de rire devant l'innocence et l'imagination de l'enfant. Elle leur avait expliquer très sérieusement dessins à l'appui fait par elle, qu'en fait le papa allait planter un arbre dans un château, alors qu'il était tout petit et aux premiers fruits pousser, un phénix prenait un fruit et gavait la futur maman comme une oie pour que le fruit tombe dans son ventre et qu'il pousse donnant ainsi un bébé.

Athéna poussa un long soupir, ce souvenir là particulièrement était l'un de ses préférés, parce qu'a cette époque elle était encore pure et innocente. Elle se souvenait aussi de sa première rencontre avec des Mangemorts, elle avait eut tellement peur d'eux qu'elle les avaient tous transformer en bisounours chantant la chanson des bisounours, en faisant une ronde autour d'elle. Elle eut un sourire sadique en se disant qu'il faudrait retenter le coup devant sa famille.

Elle arriva rapidement dans une grande bibliothèque, où s'étalait à perte de vue les rayonnages sur tout genre de magie, de cuisine, et d'art du combat. La jeune fille appela à elle un à un les livres de magies, elle utilisa un sort afin de lire plus vite et d'absolument tout retenir, ainsi que de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle lisait.

Les livres se mirent donc presque tous en mouvement, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses oncles. Arthur alla chercher Callisto, il ne comprenait pas cette magie, et encore moins ce que voulait faire la jeune fille. Lorsque le patriarche de cette si noble famille arriva il fut stupéfait, la ronde des livres était réellement impressionnante et tous les ouvrages même ceux qui n'étaient pas dans cette bibliothèque passèrent entre les mains de la jeune Athéna.

Cela lui prendrait plus de dix jours à tout lire mais elle devait lire en attendant que son grand frère d'une minute trente ne revienne et qu'elle puisse enfin le serrer contre elle. Pendant ce temps, James, Anthony et Artémis préparaient avec grand soin le rituel et l'arriver de Harry. Ils installèrent un lit confortable et très grand dans la chambre d'Athéna, parce que les jumeaux savaient qu'ils ne supporteraient plus d'être séparer.

Sous l'impulsion de James, le second lit disparut. Artémis allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle le vit agrandir le lit d'Athéna. Artémis comprit immédiatement, les deux jeunes allaient dormir ensemble durant les premiers mois du retour de Harry. D'ailleurs James et Lily dormiraient également dans ce lit. La petite famille devait recréer des liens et c'était l'un des meilleurs moyens qu'il avait trouver.

Tous s'attelaient à la tâche très sérieusement. Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque Athéna arrêta de lire, elle avait déjà englouti une bonne cinquantaine de livres et en avait marre. Elle se leva et d'un sort tous les livres retrouvèrent leur place d'origine. Callisto la regarda stupéfait.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire avant de parcourir la maison voulant la visité seule. Les autres comprenant son intention la laissèrent faire. Elle parcourrait lentement les longs couloirs éclairés soit par des torches, soit par la lumière du jour au travers d'immenses fenêtres. Les murs étaient recouvert de l'histoire de la famille Potter. Depuis la première grande guerre entre les Dieux ennemis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tous les Potter avaient pris les armes les uns après les autres. A chaque époque un leader naissait montrant le chemin vers la victoire, car jamais un Potter ne perdit une bataille. Elle soupira, elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle arriverait une nouvelle fois à tuer Tom. Elle savait qu'a cette époque il était plus redoutable et fort qu'a son époque.

Et bien qu'elle soit entouré par sa famille, et des gens de son âge elle se sentait atrocement seule. Elle entra rapidement dans une salle toute proche d'elle afin de ne pas montrer aux autres habitants sa détresse, et sa peine. Lorsque sa crise de larme fut passer elle observa ce qui l'entourait.

C'était une pièce sombre, où seuls les combattants pouvaient entrés. Rares étaient les femmes à pouvoir franchir cette porte. Une fontaine se trouvait au centre le pièce, éclairé par le sol Athéna s'y approcha doucement. Sa baguette dans la main. Même si elle était dans la demeure de ses grands-parents, et bientôt parents, elle se méfiait toujours.

Arrivé devant la fontaine, elle vit des personnes qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Ses meilleurs amis lui faisaient des signes de la mains, leur sourire illuminait leur visage atteignant leurs yeux. Elle de son côté leur fit un sourire triste. Elle aurait tellement aimer les retrouver. Elle soupira.

-Gaïa, Ô déesse suprême, Mère de tout êtres vivant, pourquoi ne puis-je pas retrouver mes amis ?

-_Le temps n'est pas encore venue ma belle Athéna. Mais bientôt. A ton retour à Poudlard. _

La jeune fille fit un doux sourire. Elle allait sans doute ravoir ses amis. Elle se releva n'ayant aucun souvenir de s'être assise, puis se retourna vers la porte, mais son geste mourut lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à quatre homme.

-Athéna Liliane Potter, tu es la digne héritière du clan Potter, tout comme ton frère qui se bat depuis longtemps contre un autre mal. Commença le premier homme

-Vous êtes de glorieux guerriers, vous faites face aux nombreux dangers. Continua le second

-C'est pourquoi nous vous autorisons à partir de ce jour, d'avoir accès aux salles ancestrales. Continua le troisième

-Ainsi qu'a nos savoirs, nous vous entrainerons lorsque Harry ira mieux. Pour le moment belle Athéna, il te faut du repos et surtout que tu puisse faire le point sur ce qui est arriver chez toi, ainsi que réaliser que c'est bien avec ta famille que tu es. Fini le quatrième.

-Mais vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse mais aussi méfiante

-Nous sommes tes ancêtres, je suis Gilrhom Potter premier du nom. Lui dit le premier, il était grand de long cheveux brun ondulé les yeux gris acier, et une barbe mangeait une bonne partie de son visage. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, et d'une chemise rouge.

-Classe vos fringues ! Dit-elle sans s'apercevoir que son ancêtre virait au rouge.

-Je suis Ronan Potter premier du nom, lui dit le second, il était plus petit que le premier. Blond comme les blés, il avait de longs cheveux fins et soyeux natté de façon elfique, et étrangement ses oreilles étaient pointues sur le haut. Il portait une tunique elfique bleu clair aux doux reflets gris, sur un pantalon ample de la même couleur.

-Vous ne seriez pas également Aldaron seigneur des arbres ? Demanda-t-elle

-Si. Ravi que vous sachiez cela belle Athéna.

La jeune fille rougit, elle aimerait tellement parler et comprendre l'elfique car elle savait que souvent dans la forêt interdite des elfes se promenaient.

-Je vous apprendrais leurs us et coutumes ainsi que leur langue. Sourit doucement Ronan.

Le sourire que lui fit la jeune Athéna le rempli de joie, cette descendante était réellement très belle et digne d'eux. Et surtout de recevoir leur enseignement avec son frère.

-Je me nomme Aleagan Potter, lui dit le troisième.

-Aleagan le Sanguinaire ? S'étonna Athéna, sous le sourire de l'homme.

-Oui, mon surnom vient du fait que j'ai décimé plus de la moitier de l'armée du 'cruel' Daeron.

-Avec votre fidèle épée Vaysa, qui depuis à vue sa lame avoir deux couleurs, le noir pour le sang qu'elle a fait coulée et l'argent pour toutes les vies qu'elle a sauvée. S'émerveilla Athéna qui connaissait toutes les légendes de sa famille presque par coeur.

Son ancêtre était bigrement fier d'avoir une descendante aussi cultivée. L'homme était vêtu d'une armure noir sur le devant ses armoiries dessiner en rouge et dans son dos une longue cape noir à l'intérieur rouge. Il avait de court cheveux noir en bataille et de profond yeux vert comme les siens, il avait une petite barbe. Il ne fallait pas se fier à cet air angélique Aleagan le Sanguinaire Potter était une terreur lors de batailles.

-Je vous apprendrait à vous servir de Vaysa, lui dit-il alors qu'Athéna avait l'air d'atteindre le 7ème ciel d'un coup.

-Merci Seigneur c'est un réel honneur que vous me faîtes. Lui dit-elle en faisant un très belle révérence, l'homme lui sourit il aimait déjà cette petite.

-Je suis Adecan Potter lui dit le quatrième.

-Adecan le potioniste dit aussi le poison ? Celui qui a aider à vaincre le Dragon bleu de Brocéliande ? Demanda Athéna complètement stupéfaite.

-C'est bien cela. Je vous apprendrais l'art de tuer grâce à des potions, lui dit l'homme face à elle. Et tous furent surpris lorsqu'ils la virent pleurer.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu Athéna ? Demanda Gilrhom

-Parce que vous êtes mes héros et que je suis face à vous et que vous allez m'enseigner vos savoir et à part merci je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

-Il faudra être prudente et nous faire honneur. De plus Athéna, un nouvel obstacle se dressera sur ton chemin, car un Fondateur à réussi à se réincarner dans le corps d'un jeune homme que tu as connus homme. Expliqua Aleagan

Athéna fronça des sourcils.

-Je sais de qui vous parlez mais je ne comprend pas, comment ce Fondateur à réussi ? Pourtant ils ont tous fait le même rituel alors...

-Il n'avait pas révélé aux autres la totalité du rituel, lui expliqua Ronan.

-D'accord, comment puis-je l'éliminer ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est pour lui faire face que nous allons vous entrainer ton frère et toi. Nous vous suivrons à Poudlard afin d'entrainer le plus de personnes possibles, il ne faut pas que Tom Jedusor puisse un jour prendre possession du monde magique, lui dit Ronan

-Merci dit-elle, je vais continuer d'explorer ma maison, peut-être trouverais-je d'autres choses vous ayant appartenu. Leur dit-elle avec un doux sourire qui réchauffa le cœur des quatre hommes. Ils s'effacèrent et la lumière éclaira alors la salle. C'était une vaste pièce d'entrainement, avec sur tout un pan de mur côté gauche une longue bibliothèque rempli de livres sur les potions, les armes, la guerre, les échecs et d'autres encore. Et du côté droit des tapis étaient au sol, formant un large carrée et aux quatre coins des coffres, ainsi que des jarres remplies d'armes en tout genre.

En somme il s'agissait là d'un grand terrain de jeu pour elle et son frère. Elle fit un grand sourire, et sortie tranquillement de la salle. Elle continua son exploration. Elle se sentait mieux, et plus rassurer avec l'entrainement qu'elle allait recevoir elle pourrait vaincre toutes les armées de tous les mages noirs psychopathes et psychotiques du coin, les yeux fermés.

Arrivé à un nouveau couloir elle s'arrêta, et là dans un coin sombre apparut une nouvelle porte, ne sentant aucun danger, et sa magie lui dictant d'y aller, elle y entra.

**R * A * R**

**Selsynn** : Coucou, ravie de voir que ma fic te plait ! Pour la famille Potter tu n'as encore rien vue de leur grand humour, je ne sais pas encore comment j'écrirais leur passage à Poudlard mais en tout cas les idées sont là, certaines viennent d'autres fics comme Enfant de la Magie V2, parce qu'elles ne colle plus vraiment avec cette histoire mais plus avec Athéna.

Pour les Maraudeurs/Severus il va y avoir clash mais je n'en dit pas plus, parce que l'idée est là mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour l'écrire lol !

Pour Lucius/Tom, je vais laisser des indices dans mes chapitres, peut-être que cela t'éclairera !

J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je l'écris lentement, environ un chapitre par semaine que je reprend généralement jusqu'a la dernière seconde. En tout cas bonne lecture ! =)

**ronald92** : Merci ! =) et bonne lecture

**Stormtrooper2** : Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il arrive, je pense que ça sera soit pour le chapitre 6 ou pour le 7... Pour la filiation entre Rémus et Fenrir je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit apprécier... M'enfin moi ça me plait, et Fenrir devrait bientôt faire son entrée '_fracassante_' dans l'histoire ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**elo-didie**** : **Merci ! =) la suite la voici ! Bonne lecture =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Chapitre 6**

_Arrivé à un nouveau couloir elle s'arrêta, et là dans un coin sombre apparut une nouvelle porte, ne sentant aucun danger, et sa magie lui dictant d'y aller, elle y entra._

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais Athéna ressentait la présence de personnes non loin d'elle, et surtout elle eut la désagréable impression qu'on sondait son esprit mais également ses pensées les plus intimes. Elle soupira pour la forme et laissa les personnes terminées ce qu'elles avaient commencer car Athéna savait qu'elles seraient probablement de très bons alliés.

Lorsque la sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes disparue, la lumière se fit éblouissante dans la pièce. Athéna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à cette nouvelle clarté. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à quatre jeunes femmes.

-Bonjour leur dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-Bonjour Athéna Liliane Potter. Héritière des savoirs de nos époux. Je suis Draeniel Potter épouse de Gilrhom Potter et mère de Acelikin Potter.

-Acelikin le Barbare des Landes ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Celui-là même, sourit Draeniel, ma jeune enfant, je vais t'apprendre la médicomagie, et la médecine en générale, comme ça tu saura correctement soigné ton frère lors de son retour, car les étoiles nous parlent, et nous disent qu'il sera très affaibli et ne supportera pas la lumière du jour avant très longtemps.

-C'est ce que je redoutais le plus... Mais il est bien en vie, alors... Merci de m'apprendre la médecine pour le soigner Ma Dame. Répondit poliment Athéna

-Gaïa ta déesse ne nous avait pas menti, tu es très polie et tu seras très protectrice avec ton frère, sourit une nouvelle fois Draeniel.

La jeune femme était blonde, avec de long cheveux, coiffé d'une tiare en argent incrusté de perles et de diamants sur la tête. Elle portait une longue robe grise argent pailleté. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très pâle, et tout en elle criait noblesse.

-Êtes-vous une reine Ma Dame ? Demanda Athéna

-Non, j'étais la princesse de mon peuple, et puis Gilrhom est venu. J'ai renoncer à mon trône pour lui.

-Alors nous avons du sang noble qui coule dans nos veines ?... S'exclama Athéna complétement stupéfaite.

-Oui ma douce Athéna.

-Quel était votre Royaume ? Demanda curieusement la jeune fille

-Le Royaume Armoricain.

-Oh vous êtes française alors, soupira rêveusement Athéna

-Oui. Je t'apprendrais ma langue natale si tu le souhaite, sourit-elle à la jeune fille qui lui fit un sourire plus que ravis.

La jeune fille était réellement admirative devant elle se tenait la princesse du Royaume ancestrale Armoricain, et elle lui apprendrait en plus la médecine. Athéna en trépignait déjà d'impatience. Alors qu'une autre femme s'approchait d'elle. Elle était plus grande que la première, elle avait de long cheveux noir natté, et elle était vêtu d'une tenue de combat noir proche du corps.

-Mon nom est...

-Hydia Potter dit la Diablesse avec votre fidèle épée Unydia, jumelle d'Aleagan Potter dit le Sanguinaire, vous êtes devenue son épouse par la suite car vous ne pouviez pas vous séparez l'un de l'autre et que vos sentiments ont dépassés et de loin le fait que vous étiez jumeaux. De votre union naquirent Aemeth et Tharem qui devinrent très rapidement dans les contrés les plus grands guerriers fous furieux que la terre ai porter. Vos enfants ont fait votre fierté et à votre mort ils ont repris vos noms et ont combattu Grindelwald le premier. Ils se sont également marier ensemble.

-C'est tout à fait exacte, sourit Hydia. Aleagan nous a dit que tu connaissais nos légendes.

Athéna se mit à rougir.

-Je les ai apprises lorsque de mon temps j'avais un peut de temps. J'ai vécu ici bien longtemps après que le Manoir soit tomber et qu'il fut abandonner, dans l'une des parties du manoir j'ai retrouver plusieurs livres retraçant vos aventures et je me suis jurer sur mon sang de Potter de tout faire pour faire la fierté de mes ancêtres et de ma famille.

-Et nous sommes tous si fier de toi Athéna. Tu as hérité de mon caractère combatif, et j'en suis très heureuse lui dit avec un doux sourire Hydia.

Athéna rougis encore plus sous les rires de ses ancêtres.

-Je vais t'apprendre les arts martiaux. Et surtout comment tuer avec un seul doigt, en appuyant aux endroits stratégiques.

Hydia se recula et une nouvelle femme apparue, elle était très belle et avait les oreilles pointues sur le haut. Devant Athéna se tenait la tueuse Kementari. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses immenses lagons cobalt. Ses cheveux étaient long et noir avec des reflets bleu sous la lumière de la lune.

Athéna la regarda n'arrivant plus à prononcer la moindre parole, car il était connu que Kementari femme d'Aldaron était une meurtrière sanguinaire, et qu'elle n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à se sacrifier afin de sauver son époux d'une mort atroce. Elle paraissait froide au prime abord mais en fait elle était très douce et aimante avec sa famille.

-Mon nom est Kementari, femme d'Aldron. Je t'enseignerais ce que chez toi vous appeler la Botanique, ainsi que la divination elfique, et l'astronomie.

Athéna était définitivement sur son petit nuage rose. Ses mentors seraient ses héros de l'ancien temps. Celui que les sorciers peinaient à se souvenir. Elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes tant sa joie était immense.

-Merci murmura-t-elle

L'elfe lui fit un doux sourire, et se pencha pour faire face à deux magnifiques orbes verte émeraude.

-Je t'aiderais à combattre tes démons la nuit, et tes craintes. Je suis ton ancêtre et mon devoir est de te protéger contre tous ceux qui voudraient te faire du mal.

-Dame Kementari, je vous remercie pour tout, lui dit Athéna avant de se mettre à pleurer, c'était un trop pleins d'émotions qui devaient sortir. L'elfe tendrement l'enlaça et la berça avec douceur. La jeune fille fini par se calmer, elle se sentait tellement mieux maintenant. Elles se séparèrent après que Kementari lui ai déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Athéna la regarda et lui fit un doux sourire, la remerciant encore. Et puis l'elfe laissa place à la quatrième femme.

-Je suis Elawen Potter, femme d'Adecan Potter. Et je t'enseignerais bons nombres de choses qui te seront utiles pour Poudlard, car le château à été créer à partir des plans que j'avais donner aux Fondateurs, et sur mes ordres Godric à créer trois autres passages secrets qui sont ignorés des autres. Ainsi qu'une salle que jamais personne ne pourrais découvrir sans aide.

La jeune fille leur fit un large sourire.

-Merci ! Vraiment, mais... Quand commençons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle

-Lorsque ton frère sera revenu. Amène le avec toi, et puis il faudra que nous entrainions le reste du clan. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail.

Athéna leur fit un large sourire ravie.

-Mais pour le moment il te faut te reposer Athéna, tu es épuisé, lui dit Hydia.

La guerrière savait que comme pour elle et ses enfants Athéna et Harry deviendraient un couple. James et Lily le savaient aussi et ne feraient rien pour l'empêcher car les deux enfants étaient des âme-soeur, et que sur les champs de batailles ils seraient plus redoutables ensemble.

La jeune fille lui fit un doux sourire avant de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre et tomber sans grâce dans son lit s'endormant immédiatement, sous le regard inquiet de James, Anthony et Artémis. Ils décidèrent tous les trois de sortir et se retrouvèrent devant leurs ancêtres qui observaient la jeune fille avec beaucoup de tendresse dans leur regard.

Artémis n'en revenait pas, les plus grands guerriers de la famille étaient réunis dans cette chambre. Elle aurait voulut posé mille et une question mais Hydia accrocher au bras d'Aleagan lui dirent dans un bel ensemble.

-Nous allons les entrainer, car ils sont notre avenir à tous. Lorsque cette demeure sera sous bouclier temporel, nous reviendrons en attendant Athéna et Harry restent sous notre protection.

Artémis soupira puis acquiesça. Elle connaissait parfaitement ceux qui se trouvaient face à elle, elle écarquilla de grands yeux, si ils étaient tous là cela voulait dire que la légende n'en était pas une et que...

-Quand ? Demanda-t-elle redoutant plus que tout la réponse.

-Une année après l'arriver des jumeaux. James, vos enfants vont s'aimer profondément, laissez les vivres cet amour s'il vous plait, répondit Kementari

Le garçon accepta, il n'était pas rare que dans de puissantes familles sorcières cela se produise. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'une guerre était proche.

-Nous vous aiderons pour faire revenir Harry. Autour de lui de lourds boucliers se sont activés, expliqua avec calme Ronan.

Callisto arriva en sentant de puissantes magies dans son manoir, il compris de qui il s'agissait en voyant les plus grands guerriers. Il les salua avec un profond respect. Hydia le salua à son tour.

-Bonjour Callisto, fils de Craen Vál Le Ténébreux. Ancien mercenaire sous les ordres du Dieu Zeus. La guerre est à nos portes, nos savoirs seront vôtre. Les jumeaux seront la clé de notre réussite.

-Pourquoi ? Athéna à déjà bien asser souffert non ?

-Son destin est ainsi et nul ne peux prendre un autre chemin que celui tracé, expliqua Kementari

Callisto soupira résigner.

-Nous avons préparé le pentacle pour faire revenir Harry, il est dans l'ancienne salle d'arme. Expliqua le patriarche, tous le suivirent et les guerriers les suivirent silencieusement appréciant les différents changement opérer depuis leur séjour dans ce lieu bourrer de magie. L'ancestral palais des Potter, la puissance de leur famille résidait dans le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de mariage métissé comme Ronan et son elfe de femme. Ou Gilrhom et sa princesse française.

Cette famille était probablement l'une des plus puissantes après les quatre Fondateurs réunis. Une fois dans l'ancienne salle d'arme, tous se placèrent autour du pentacle versant une goutte de leur sang. Avant de prononcer dans un parfait ensemble :

-Nous famille Potter toutes générations confondues désirons retrouver l'être volé depuis tant d'années ! Ainsi soit-il !

Et dans une intense luminosité et un pop bruyant, apparut le corps inconscient de Harry. Ronan l'attrapa facilement, le serrant doucement contre lui. Harry était très maigre, et sale. Les femmes décidèrent de le prendre afin qu'il soit laver avant d'être conduit auprès d'Athéna.

Les femmes prirent soin de l'enfant tendrement, le garçon ne montra aucun signe de réveille. Il avait de long cheveux noir corbeau qu'Hydia décida de couper, ses vêtements salie empestait une odeur rance, de renfermer et de vieillerie. Kementari décida de lui offrir de nouveaux vêtements bien plus ample et beaux. Avec tristesse, les femmes remarquèrent sur les poignets et les chevilles du garçon de grandes traces rouges, signe qu'il était attaché à un lit.

Une fois lavé Harry se retrouva dans le même lit que sa sœur qui se colla à lui dans son sommeil. La magie de la jeune fille, se mêlant à celle de son frère dans un arc-en-ciel des plus magnifique. Toute la famille observait cela avec émotion car les enfants montraient enfin leur puissance phénoménale. Ensemble ils étaient invincibles.

Tous se retirèrent laissant finalement la petite famille au complet se retrouver. James et Lily prirent place de chaque côté de leurs enfants. James du côté d'Athéna, et Lily du côté d'Harry. Les deux adolescents savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais gérer les enfants et qu'ils seraient adopter pour leur propre bien mais cela leur faisait horriblement mal. Alors avant que tout cela ne se produise, ils profitaient des enfants. Ils finirent par s'endormir, leur magie se liant à celles de leur jumeaux la renforçant visiblement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

~_blabla télépathique_~

blabla normal

**Chapitre 7**

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne viennent perturber le calme du Manoir. Harry lui était en proie à un violent cauchemar, lui montrant ce qu'avait dû supporter sa sœur. Instinctivement il resserra sa prise sur le corps mince et lover contre lui, il avait tellement peur, et tellement mal. Des larmes se mirent à coulées le long de ses joues creuser par le manque de nourriture.

Athéna se réveilla à ce moment là. Elle se redressa d'un coup n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Elle caressa avec amour le visage de son frère, avant de se blottir doucement contre lui pleurant douloureusement toutes ces années perdues à le rechercher en vain. Elle fini par se rendormir épuisée mais heureuse d'être enfin avec son frère.

Au petit matin le frère et la sœur étaient toujours lover l'un contre l'autre sous le regard attendrit de leur parents. Harry ne dormait plus depuis longtemps mais n'ayant entendu aucun bruit, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement montrant qu'il était éveiller.

-Ils sont tellement adorables ensembles tu as vue James ? Demanda une Lily toute émue.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on les verra loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps, mais je suis heureux nous avons retrouver nos enfants, maintenant ils faut qu'ils reprennent des forces, guérissent et s'entrainent, lui répondit doucement James.

Harry les entendit ensuite dire qu'il fallait laisser les enfants dormir encore un peu avant de partir de la chambre, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur le corps de sa sœur. Il s'essaya à ouvrir un œil, la pièce était plonger dans le noir, il regarda amoureusement le corps blottit contre le sien.

Athéna bougea légèrement avant d'ouvrir également ses yeux. Elle était tellement bien ici. Comme si elle était faite pour être ici, dans cet espace réduit, auprès du corps de son frère. Comme si elle retrouvait enfin sa place, son foyer, après des années d'errance.

_~bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?~_ lui demanda-t-elle par télépathie, comme si elle avait pratiquer cette magie toute sa vie inconsciemment.

_~Je vais très bien, et toi ? Merci de m'avoir sorti de là-bas...~_

_~Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais notre famille, tu te rend compte, il y a papa, maman, on a trois oncles, une tante, nos grand-parents, et nos ancêtres, en plus de Rémus et de Sirius. Bientôt nous aurons aussi Severus ! Je suis très contente.~_

_~Je le suis aussi, car tu es là. Et que je ne suis plus dans cet endroit horrible...~_

_~Où étais-tu enfermé Harry ?~_Demanda avec douceur Athéna tout en caressant avec tendresse le visage de son frère.

_~Une cave... Ou plus précisément une cellule... Très grande car les voix résonnaient, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres je ne sentais pas l'air venir dans cet endroit, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté enfermé. Au début tout était calme et puis un jour... Ma cicatrice m'a fait mal... Tous les jours, c'était plus ou moins douloureux, j'ai cru devenir fou !~_Expliqua Harry essayant d'être le plus précis possible.

Athéna le regarda étonné avant de pousser un juron parmi les plus vulgaires de son répertoire.

_~Tu étais chez Malfoy ! Tu étais si prêt... Je suis désolée Harry...~_

_~Pourquoi ? Même si tu savais où j'étais tu n'aurais rien pu faire... Il y en avait deux ou trois qui se trouvaient proche de moi ou de la porte derrière laquelle j'étais, j'ai toujours su qu'ils parlaient une autre langue, mais je la comprenais. J'ai essayer tellement de fois de t'envoyer des messages pour te prévenir de ce qu'ils prévoyaient mais... C'était comme si j'étais bloquer dans ma propre tête...~_

_~Ils parlaient le Fourchelang. Lorsque Voldemort à tué papa et maman, en 1981 ils nous a marquer comme son égal, maman nous avait protégé contre lui. Depuis nous aussi pouvons parler aux serpents... Mais c'est très mal vue parmi les autres sorciers...~_

_~Je te sens tendu Athéna... Que se passe-t-il ?~_S'inquiéta Harry

_~Tu viens de confirmer mes doutes... Et je n'aime pas avoir raison, nous allons devoir en parler aux autres...~_Soupira-t-elle

_~De quoi parles-tu ?~_Demanda-t-il perplexe

_~Je sais qui sont nos cibles et, nous allons avoir beaucoup de mal...~_

A regret Athéna se leva, elle poussa Harry à rester allonger, elle ferais venir tous le monde dans la chambre, lui devait encore se reposer. Et puis il fallait qu'il se lit télépathiquement au reste de la famille et des amis de ses parents afin que tous puissent profiter de ses informations, sommes toutes maigres, mais tellement importantes.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et elle lança son patronus corporel à la forme improbable prévenir tout le monde de les rejoindre dans leur chambre sans allumer de lumière sous peine de mort subite de sa part. James, et Lily sourirent Athéna protégeait déjà son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous là. Les guerriers s'étaient mis dans un coin à part parce qu'ils savaient déjà de quoi allait parler Athéna. Hydia la vit soupirer, leur regard se croisèrent dans la pénombre et la jeune fille perçu tout de même le sourire d'encouragement.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait venir tous comme ça mais avec Harry nous avons une information à partager avec vous.

-Oh... Et laquelle ma puce ? Demanda Callisto, alors qu'Artémis allait voir comment était la magie de Harry.

-Je sais quel est le lien de parenté entre Tommy et Lucius... Reste à savoir si ils sont tous les deux aussi stupides, mais quelque chose me dit que non... Expliqua Athéna tout en réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait dire ça.

-Ils sont de la même famille ? S'étonna Sirius, comment, les Malfoy n'ont rien à voir avec les Jedusor...

-Mon cher Sirius, il faut voir au delà des noms de familles. Lucius est un enfant mort à la naissance, celui que nous connaissons plus ou moins bien n'est pas le vrai Lucius Malfoy, ce n'est qu'une simple couverture.

-De quoi parles-tu enfin ? S'exclama James

-Lors de sa répartition, Lucius n'a pas eut à poser le choixpeau sur sa tête n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, il s'est à peine approché, murmura Lily.

-Il a fait sentir sa magie à l'item pour qu'il l'envoie dans sa propre maison. Parce que Lucius Malfoy est la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard, et que lui va nous poser des problèmes.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Demanda Rémus

-Les guerriers me l'ont sous entendu, le fait qu'il soit apparenter à Voldemort, et qu'il parle le Fourchelang. De plus il n'utilisait que des sorts venant du moyen âge à mon époque. Et puis sa maîtrise parfaite des potions avant même d'avoir débuter Poudlard...

-C'est vrai que vue comme ça... Mais dans ce cas où sont les trois autres ?

-Rowena et Helga sont mortes car Salazar n'avait pas donner la totalité du rituel de réincarnation. Pour Godric c'est un peu différent. Expliqua Athéna, s'attirant un regard surpris de tous, y compris des guerriers.

-Où se trouve-t-il ? Demanda Gilrhom

-Présentement ? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh oui...

-Godric Gryffondor pourrais-tu te montrer s'il te plait ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Tous attendirent que quelque chose se passe mais rien. Ils observèrent Athéna se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu fumé jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années n'apparaisse devant eux. Complètement nu, il n'était aussi grand que James et Anthony, tous les trois auraient pu passer pour triplé vue la ressemblance frappante, bien que Godric lui ne portait aucune paire de lunettes.

-Euh salut, quelqu'un pourrait me passer de quoi me couvrir il fait un peu froid... Dit-il avec un sourire un peu gêner.

Athéna lui donna un peignoir qu'elle fit apparaître, il s'en revêtit et remercia la jeune fille avant de la regarder attentivement.

-Je sais qui tu es. Pourquoi m'avoir fais venir ?

-Salazar est à Poudlard, je pense que cette information en vaut une autre. Tes sœurs sont malheureusement bien mortes, il ne vous avait pas donner le rituel complet.

-Merci de me l'avoir murmuré dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-De rien lui sourit-elle, nous sommes tous tes descendants, apprend nous ton savoir s'il te plait.

-D'abord je m'occupe de celui pour qui la lumière est éteinte. Ensuite je vous apprend tout ce qu'il faut savoir ainsi que l'emplacement d'une salle d'entrainement que j'avais créer et qui contient également la bibliothèque de Merlin. Malheureusement seule votre famille pourra lire les livres. Mais il n'est pas interdit de faire des résumés à vos amis, sourit-il

Le jeune Fondateur se tourna vers Harry, et posa les paumes de ses mains sur le ventre et le front du garçon. Godric envoya une vague de magie pure dans le corps de l'enfant l'envoyant instantanément dans l'inconscience.

-Il va dormir quelques jours, ensuite avec toi Athéna je vous entrainerais. Sourit-il, il se retourna pour faire face au reste de la famille Potter. Suivez moi je vais vous enseigner mon savoir. Leur dit-il avec un large sourire.

La famille le suivit dans un silence stupéfait. La magie de Harry se rétablissant doucement. Les sceaux brisés, elle pouvait désormais rétablir également le physique de son sorcier. Et les entrainement débutèrent, autant Godric leur apprenait son savoir, autant les guerriers faisaient de même. La famille la plus puissante reviendrait en force au 1er septembre à Poudlard.

Tout serait prêt, Harry pourrait d'ici là remarcher même si il risquait de rester faible durant encore une longue période. Personne ne sortait réellement indemne, d'une captivité longue de quatorze ans.

**R * A * R**

**elo-didie : **Comme tu as pu le lire, non ce n'est pas Athéna, mais elle fera quelque chose pour son frère prochainement. La suite la voici, bonne lecture ! =)

kiara elora : D'une traite ? Pas mal =) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture ! =)

joker73 : Merci ! =) La suite est ici, Harry est revenu comme tu as pu le lire =) Je ne peux rien dire pour Ron car je lui réserve un rôle bien particulier... Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dumby il va souffrir ! Bonne lecture ! =)

philae89 : Merci ! =)

elo-didie : Merci ! =) Harry est là, la suite est ici ! Bonne lecture ! =)

stormtrooper2 : Oh oui, et il y en a pleins d'autres qui attendent les jumeaux je te rassure ! =) Il est là maintenant. Bonne lecture ! =)

Selsynn : Non, en fait il n'y a pas quatre anciens Potter, Salazar est un Fondateur certes mais ce n'est pas un ancien Potter. Je l'expliquerais un peu plus tard lorsqu'ils découvriront son passé. Tom n'est pas possédé par Salazar... Il reste son descendant mais qui grâce à un rituel ingénieux de son ancêtre sait beaucoup de choses, mais ça aussi je l'expliquerais plus tard.

Pour Harry, c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus à sa sœur. Donc patience ! ^_^

Pour les cours qu'elle donnera, et bien je planche dessus, et je dois dire que je me creuse pas mal la cervelle afin qu'ils soient le mieux réussis possible. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture ! =)

stormtrooper2 : Oh oui, ils seront tous entrainés, et pas qu'un peu. Et puis d'autres personnages vont s'ajouter prochainement à l'équation, ATTENTION il y aura des surprises ! =)

elo-didie : Merci ! La suite est ici ! Bonne lecture =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Athéna Potter**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai eu un jour l'idée de cette histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

Résumé : _Athéna à vaincu Voldemort et est trahis par Dumbledore, grâce à un sort elle remonte de 20 ans dans le passé et sauvera son frère Harry qui est retenu prisonnier, et grâce à sa famille réunie elle affrontera une nouvelle fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

**Chapitre 8**

Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, Godric, et les guerriers mirent la propriété sous bouclier temporel qui se briserait automatiquement le 30 août minuit laissant les enfants aller faire leurs achats le 31 sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient pensés à tout... Sauf à l'inscription d'Athéna et Harry, d'Anthony et des triplés à Poudlard, et ce fut Anthony qui se rappela de ce léger détail.

-Euh... Papa, sans vouloir casser l'ambiance, nous serons inscrit à quel moment à Poudlard ?

Callisto le regarda incrédule avant de juré comme il ne s'était jamais permis de le faire. Ils avaient pensés à absolument tout... Enfin presque... Ils avaient complètement oublier les inscriptions. Il pesta encore un moment avant de décider d'y aller.

Il convoqua les triplés dans son bureau afin qu'il procède aux changements corporels. Et pour ce faire Callisto du demander l'aide des guerriers. Kementari et Hydia l'aidèrent volontiers. C'est ainsi que les triplés changèrent d'apparence. Alors qu'avant ils étaient de taille moyenne, les cheveux noir ébouriffés pour les garçons et long pour Ariane, là il se retrouvait un peu plus grand et les cheveux blond et impeccablement coiffé, Ariane ayant les cheveux plus court. Leur yeux également changèrent de couleur, tous les trois eurent les yeux bleu.

Ariane sourit, elle était vraiment plus ravissante ainsi, mais regrettait déjà son ancienne apparence.

-Quelles seront nos identités ? Demanda David.

-Ariane tu seras Irina, David tu seras Dimitri, et Arthur tu seras Andrei Karapova. Expliqua Callisto.

-Qui seront nos parents ? Demanda Arthur après avoir acquiescé à sa nouvelle identité.

-Mon mari et moi. Il est blond, et je peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux, leur dit Kementari, et puis nous resterons avec vous à Poudlard.

Les trois enfants eurent un petit sourire. Ils savaient que grâce à la magie elfique utilisé dans le sort de modification d'apparence, il n'y aurait aucun risque qu'ils soient découvert car à l'instar du Polynectar, ou du sort de Glamour, ce qu'ils avaient subit serait permanent, à moins que le lanceur originel ne décide de leur rendre leur apparence normal. Ce qui devrait arrivé dès le premier jour des vacances.

Ensuite ce fut Anthony qui passa. Il était triste il ne ressemblerait plus à James qui était sa moitié. Mais il savait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Il soupira puis laissa Kementari refaire le même sort. Lui se retrouva plus petit, les yeux bleu pâle, et châtain clair. Les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, sa lueur de malice toujours visible dans ses yeux. Callisto regarda ses enfants tristement, il ne reconnaissait plus la chair de sa chair. Mais il était heureux, et il savait pouvoir compter sur ses enfants pour faire de la vie de Dumbledore un véritable enfer.

Il se souvint alors d'une chose que lui avait dite Athéna, et se remit à jurer. Dans leur précipitation ils avaient oublier l'Ordre du Phénix. Aleagan posa sur son épaule une main compatissante. Lui faisant un sourire.

-J'irais les chercher avec Athéna et Hydia. Elles auront des arguments pour les faire tous venir, et notre Manoir est vaste ils y seront tous à l'abri.

Callisto lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, mais il connaissait la légendaire méfiance des membres de l'Ordre.

-Il vaut mieux que je sois avec vous, peu importe les arguments, ils ne viendront pas...

-Bien, je vais dire aux autres de préparer le Manoir, ensuite nous pourrons y aller.

Environ une heure plus tard, Athéna, Hydia, Callisto et Aleagan étaient partis. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit que seul Callisto connaissait. Il envoya une missive à chaque membres de l'Ordre en oubliant Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres se trouvaient face à eux.

Athéna cachait son visage sous une visière de casquette, qu'elle avait enfoncé à fond sur sa tête, et Aleagan et Hydia étaient quand à eux bien visibles. Leurs armoiries aussi.

-Que se passe-t-il Callisto ? Demanda un homme chauve et gros.

-Dumbledore nous a tous vendus à Tom... Nous sommes tous en danger, je vous abriterais dans mon manoir, il a été spécialement préparé à vous recevoir, vous et vos familles.

-Qui sont les trois personnes qui se trouvent derrière toi ? Demanda une jeune femme blonde.

-Des Potter. Vous pouvez avoir confiance.

Un des membres s'avança vers Athéna, et lui enleva sa casquette avec rapidité, ce qui libéra la longue chevelure de la jeune fille, chose qu'elle n'aima pas. Elle lui balança un puissant coup de poing, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, suivant sa course de son autre main qui se resserrait sur la gorge de l'homme.

-Si tu ne veux pas mourir de façon lente et douloureuse, un conseil ne refais jamais ça ! Lui murmura-t-elle froidement

Tous la regardèrent stupéfait. Même Callisto, Hydia et Aleagan. La jeune fille était en colère, elle replaça sa casquette, se remettant dans l'ombre. Avant que cet abrutis ne la dérange elle avait entendu le murmure d'un assaut.

Heureusement, elle avait prévu ses armes au cas où.

-Hydia, Aleagan, j'entends un murmure qui se rapproche... Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe... Dit-elle en commençant à partir. Hydia la suivit en silence. Aleagan lui prévint Callisto et tous deux commencèrent à évacuer les membres de l'ordre par la force. Ils s'occuperaient de leur famille après.

Athéna et Hydia se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'extérieur. Devant elles une armada impressionnante de Mangemorts. Athéna fit un sourire cruel que capta son ancêtre, avant de partir dans le tas et commencer son massacre. Hydia remarqua alors que sa descendante était rapide et réellement cruelle avec ses adversaires.

A elles deux, elles fracassèrent plus d'une bonne moitié de Mangemort. Et bien qu'Athéna ai été blessé, cela ne l'empêcha pas de fracasser d'un coup de genoux la tête d'un Mangemort, qui termina sa vie aux pieds d'Aleagan. Le guerrier lui n'eut qu'à se montrer pour que les Mangemorts encore valides prennent peur et se sauvent en transplanant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un sourire en coin, avant qu'Athéna ne fasse une grimace de douleur, elle avait reçu un sort de découpe au niveau de l'épaule et ça lui faisait relativement mal. Sans se plaindre, elle alla auprès d'Aleagan.

-Tu leur as fais peur... Lui dit-elle presque sur un ton de reproche, le guerrier leva un sourcil amusé.

-Certes, mais c'était mieux ainsi, nous devons encore nous occuper des familles de...

Athéna claqua des doigts et un pentacle se forma sous ses pieds. Elle pria et demanda à sa déesse de bien vouloir envoyer à l'abri auprès de leur proche toutes les familles de l'ordre du phénix. Il y eu un léger tremblement souterrain, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux fit un sourire à son ancêtre.

-Maintenant que ce point est résolu, on peut aller à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle une fausse auréole au dessus de la tête.

Aelagan se mit à rire de bon cœur, sa petite descendante était vraiment unique. Ils retournèrent au Manoir, hormis Harry qui se reposait encore tous les nouveaux devaient être présent pour leur inscription. Athéna alla prendre une douche se soignant sommairement, avant de passé une tenue décontracté et totalement moldu.

Un jeans, un tee-shirt blanc, elle fit apparaître quelques bracelets à son poignet gauche, des lunettes de soleil aux verres à peine teinté, elle se fit une natte à peine serré rapidement, elle passa ses petites baskets bleue et retourna auprès de ses ancêtres, qui avaient eux échangé leurs armures pour une tenue classique pour lui et elle une robe bustier, laissant ses longs cheveux libre pour une fois.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, ils transplanèrent face aux grandes grilles du château. James essayant de rester le plus proche possible de sa fille, fini par lui prendre la main au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille qui lui fit un doux sourire.

-Je dois aller voir un truc dans la Salle sur Demande, souffla-t-elle

-Qu'y-a-t-il de si important dans cette salle ? Demanda James.

-Une armoire qui donne directement sur l'Allée des Embrumes et peut être un Horcruxe avec de la chance sourit-elle, il faut juste me couvrir le temps que je vérifie tout ça, je serais rapide et prudente promit-elle faisant un clin d'œil à son père.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Osa lui demander son père

-Je suppose que oui, il faudra être prudent et rapide. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. 

Hydia qui avait entendu sa jeune descendante lui fit un sourire.

-Nous dirons que James te fais visiter le Château, pour calmer ton appréhension à venir étudier ici, mais soyez prudent tous les deux. Si jamais il veut faire passer des tests à tout le monde...

-Harry ne les passera pas, il en est incapable... Souffla Athéna triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien sourit Hydia. Fais ce que tu as à faire, nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne s'oppose pas à votre inscription.

Athéna fit un doux sourire à Hydia. Hochant positivement de la tête, elle regarda le Château d'un air déterminé. Arrivé dans le Château, les Potter tombèrent sur Dumbledore et MacGonagall, James et Athéna s'éclipsèrent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Ils allèrent en courant jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, Athéna sachant ce qu'elle voulait trouver passa devant la tapisserie l'air concentré, avant que ne se dévoile la porte. Elle prit la main de son père, ouvrit la porte et entra silencieusement. Elle plaqua délicatement son père contre un mur d'étagères, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire un seul bruit. Elle s'avança à pas lent concentrée, lorsqu'elle eut fait tout le tour de la pièce, elle retourna auprès de James.

-Nous sommes seuls lui dit-elle, viens.  
James paru un instant surpris, puis repris la main de sa fille. Elle lui refit un sourire, le conduisant d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à l'armoire.

-Je vais la sceller, les Mangemorts étaient passés par ici pour attaquer souffla-t-elle

Elle entra dans l'armoire avant de mettre en place des runes puissantes ainsi qu'une alarme qui la préviendrait au cas où ses sceaux soient brisés. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps impressionnant son père par sa maîtrise des magies utilisées, elle ressortie souplement de l'armoire avant de lever les yeux vers le dessus, s'avançant de quelques pas. Son regard se posa sur une perruque orange décrépit, sur laquelle reposait un diadème. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle grimpa jusqu'au diadème, le prenant délicatement avec un mouchoir de coton, elle l'enferma dans une bulle de magie, le glissant précautionneusement dans son sac avant de sauté souplement auprès de son père.

-C'est bon, normalement personne ne peut ressentir sa magie et pour Voldemort, il ne ressent rien de particulier. Il faudra juste ne pas le détruire immédiatement, parce qu'il le ressentirait. Nous le ferons lorsque nous aurons tous les horcruxes, il ne restera plus que moi. Et peut être Harry je dois vérifier si lui aussi avait été atteint par le sort, mais si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer Voldemort à moins qu'à mon époque il soit mort...

James la regarda inquiet quand à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il soupira, il n'aimait pas l'idée que ses deux petits et précieux enfants soient ainsi le réceptacle de morceaux d'âme du mage noir. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit dans la main de sa fille la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises souffla-t-elle, et les dessins de la carte apparurent lui faisant voir où était qui.

Elle fit un sourire tous étaient dans le bureau du directeur, son sourire se transforma en rictus.

-Papa, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui, moi aussi ma chérie

Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

-Je devrais en profiter pour aller dans la Chambre, mais...

-Mais ? Questionna James en fronçant des sourcils

-Je vais plutôt essayer de reprendre contact avec un ami.

-Un ami ?

-Un ami de la famille, papy et mamie doivent le connaître sourit-elle, je le nommerais en dehors d'ici je ne veux pas lui apporter le moindre soucis, je sais que ses mémoires passée, présente et futur ne sont pas altérées.

-Je vois et pour la Chambre ?

-J'irais avec Harry, nos magies réunies seront plus puissantes que la mienne seule, sourit-elle

James paru un instant mal à l'aise.

-Que se passe-t-il papa ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que mes deux précieux petits enfants soient blessés marmonna-t-il

Athéna fit un doux sourire, avant d'embrasser la joue de son père.

-Tu es trop mignon, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais, et avec Harry nous seront très prudent, nous savons tous les deux ce qui nous attend. Et puis je dois m'occuper de Harry...

-Je sais que tu seras parfaite pour lui

Athéna fit un sourire tout en rougissant légèrement, elle referma la carte en murmurant méfait accompli !

-Retournons auprès des autres papa, on ne sait jamais avec Dumbledore.

James lui prit la main et tous les deux sortirent discrètement de la Salle sur Demande, la porte disparaissant. Tous les deux se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le petit groupe était dans le couloir Hydia et Aleagan, restaient en retrait observant ce que disait et faisait Dumbledore, avec Athéna ils se mirent derrière les guerriers.

Les deux jeunes continuaient à discuter lorsque Dumbledore remarqua leur présence, il alla auprès de la jeune fille.  
-Vous devez être Miss Potter, je suis content de vous compter parmi les élèves à la rentrée sourit-il

-Je suis aussi enchantée, Professeur, le Château est vraiment magnifique je pense que je vais me plaire ici sourit-elle surtout si je reste avec James.

L'homme lui fit un sourire plus que ravi, en envoyant un discret legilimence, à la jeune fille pour avoir le plus d'informations possibles. Ne se doutant pas une secondes qu'elle puisse lui envoyer une quantité impressionnante de fausses informations. L'homme paru un instant satisfait avant de saluer les Potter et de les laisser partir. Hydia elle regarda la jeune fille, faisant un sourire énigmatique.

Une fois en dehors du château la jeune fille poussa un profond soupire.

-L'année n'a pas encore débuter que je suis déjà fatigué... Soupira-t-elle

Callisto alla auprès d'elle. Passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-J'ai bloqué un accès entre l'Allée des Embrumes, et Poudlard via une armoire à double sens, et puis... Aleagan ?  
-Oui ?  
-Auriez-vous un endroit dans le manoir qui soit ultra sécurisé ?

-Il y a des cachettes très sécurisé dans le manoir effectivement, que comptes-tu cacher ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle !

Tous le groupe s'arrêta l'observant incrédule. Elle les regarda innocente.

-Bah quoi ? Souffla-t-elle

Aelagan fit un sourire, sa petite protégée était vraiment très maline. James la regarda avant de songer à une chose qu'avait dite sa fille.

-Qui est la personne avec laquelle tu voulais reprendre contact ? Demanda-t-il

-Darnel sourit-elle

Un jeune homme aux yeux Améthystes, et aux longs cheveux blanc ondulés attaché à l'aide d'un catogan d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches apparut devant eux. Il était habiller comme dans l'ancienne époque moldu. Il s'avança d'un pas alors que la jeune fille lui sautait au cou.

-Grand frère ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en le serrant doucement contre elle.

Le jeune homme fit un doux sourire, lui embrassant la tempe.  
-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, souffla-t-il.  
Elle le relâcha à regret, avant de lui prendre la main, alors que toute la famille saluait le nouvel arrivant.


End file.
